Schermerhorn's Magic Medicine and Healing Show
by Doc Reid
Summary: A travelling faith healer medicine man stops in Dodge and strange things begin to happen. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually warm spell for October, and the town folks of Dodge were making the most of the good weather. Front Street was a sea of shoppers and travellers, making it a difficult for anyone wanting to cross from one side to the other, including Festus Haggen, "Fer crying out loud," the frustrated hill man muttered as he wove his way through the horses and wagons.

Finally to the other side, the deputy looked back across the street from where he stood out in front of Jonas' general store, "I ain't seen so many folks out a one time," he said with a tick of his head.

Jonas brushed by the hill man with is arms loaded down, "All this good weather is bringing them out. Everyone wants their winter supplies, yesterday," the store owner grumbled. Even his store was filled with people picking up supplies and placing orders. Festus watched Jonas as he placed the packages into the back of a wagon, "You'd think the end of the world is coming," the deputy grunted.

Having finished with this customer, Jonas turned to Festus, "Haven't you got something better to do?" Jonas asked as he hustled back into the store to help the next person in line which was about ten people deep.

Festus made a face, "Of course I got something better to do," he harrumphed and turned toward the saloon as he wet his lips.

As the deputy crossed the street he noticed three caravan wagons being driven down Front Street. They were painted in reds and gold with large signs on the sides depicting lightening bolts and clouds with radiant hands that were clasped together in prayer. The hill man continued to watch, as did the crowd long the street, "What in thunder is that?" he squawked.

"And a good day to my Brothers and Sisters," the well dressed gentleman with the long white beard said from atop the front wagon. Even the horses were opulently decked out in finery with sashes and bells that made a slight, yet pleasant sound.

Festus continued to watch the caravan as it moved further down the street. The hill man tucked his thumbs into his vest pocket and a slight smile curled his mouth. The deputy looked around to see if anyone else he knew was taking such an interest. Louie Pheeters and Nathan Burke were standing outside of the Long Branch, and as much as Festus liked Louie, he didn't feel like listening to Burke's summation of what the small caravan was all about.

The shifting of the crowd had Wilbur Jonas watching and now Doc Adams had left his room at the top of the stairs, stood gazing at the sight. The doctor stood next to the store owner, "What do you make of that, Doc?" Jonas asked.

Doc shrugged, "I guess there's only one way to find out," the doctor quipped with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache as he quickly stepped down off the boardwalk and worked his way through the crowd to reach the front wagon which had now stopped down near the livery stable. Jonas was right behind the doctor, with Festus, Louie and now Miss Kitty right behind. Word quickly spread through Dodge that there was a spectacle on Front Street and people were flocking to the sight.

Doc stopped at the side of the front wagon and looked at the sign, "Schermerhorn's Magical Medicine and Healing Show", Doc read aloud.

"What's it say?" the deputy asked Doc. Kitty watched the doctor knowing he wasn't amused.

He frowned as he looked over to Kitty and Festus, "Part snake oil peddler and faith healer!" the doctor grunted.

"Sir," the older gentleman had overheard what Doc said. "I am a legitimate faith healer, and I sell a vegetable compound that cures what ails you," he said with his thumbs hook into his brocade waistcoat. My name is Reverend Royden Schermerhorn and I am the proprietor of this show," he said extending his hand to the doctor. Doc reluctantly shook the man's hand.

"Well, sir, as the doctor of this town, I have to question the legitimacy of any compound that can cure people's ailments," Doc stated.

"I can see you have concerns, doctor," but you see, we've only stopped long enough to get some supplies and we will be on our way," the old man smiled.

Festus made a face. He almost wanted to see how this so-called vegetable compound worked and witness the miracle of some genuine faith healing. The hill man walked closer to the wagon with Kitty at his side. There was a small door near the bottom that was partly covered with a gold fringed cloth, "Miss Kitty, what does that say?" he asked.

Kitty smiled, "It says 'Open This Door'", and she pointed out.

Festus shrugged and crouched down and opened the door and looked inside. "There ain't nothing in there!" he exclaimed and looked up to Kitty. By now Schermerhorn was standing next to Kitty, "What are you doing?" he asked loudly.

Kitty jumped and looked at the old man. Festus straightened up, "The door said to open it, so I did!" the hill man stated.

Schermerhorn pulled the cloth back and the words "Do Not" appeared. Kitty gasped and looked at Festus, "I'm guessing that says not to open the door," he swallowed.

Schermerhorn's eye brows knitted together, "You opened it, didn't you?"

Festus nodded, "But there ain't nothing in there," he said pointing to the door.

"Not now," Schermerhorn grunted and looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked. Doc and Festus were also interested in what the old preacher had to say.

"You have let the imps out," Schermerhorn said in a solemn voice.

"Imps?" Festus asked.

Schermerhorn nodded, "It will take me forever to catch them. Could be a week or more," the old man continued to look around.

"But there weren't nothing' in that box," Festus pointed.

Schermerhorn looked at the hill man, "You have brought a plight to this town!" he shouted as he thrust his right hand into the air with his index finger pointed to the sky. Anyone within ten feet jumped at the man's commanding voice and the fear that he instilled.

Festus looked back at the little door and then to Schermerhorn, "There weren't nothin' in that box!" he stated again.

Schermerhorn lowered he arm and walked over to the hill man, "Nothing that you could see. That' why they stay in there," the preacher growled.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Just what do these imps do?" the doctor's curiosity got the better of him.

Schermerhorn spun on his heels, "You'll find out once things start to go wrong. They steal, they play practical jokes. You'll see!" he said sternly before he walked way from the doctor and his friends.

Doc's eyes shifted to Kitty and Festus, "Now you've done it!" he snorted.

"You don't believe him do you?" Kitty giggled. Festus' eyes were locked on to the saloon owner.

Doc scratched his cheek, "I don't know," he said as he looked around. "I don't even know what to look out for," he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc glared at Schermerhorn as the self-proclaimed faith healer and showman ordered his caravan crew to assemble the preaching tent at the far end of Dodge and to ready the rest of the Magical Medicine and Healing Show. The physician shook his head and turned back to face Kitty and Festus, "Well, it looks like he's going to set up shop," Doc said with a huff.

"Wall at least I can see what he does," Festus chimed in with a smile on his weathered face.

Doc shot a look over to the hill man, "You stay away from him! It's your fault they are staying, nosey britches!" Doc scolded the deputy while wagging his finger at him.

"My fault?" Festus protested.

"Yes! You had to go and open that door on the wagon!" Doc trust his finger in the direction of there they wagon was and its door.

Kitty made a face, "I was partly responsible too, Doc," she confessed.

"Well," Doc said as he drew his hand across his moustache, "I guess it doesn't matter now. What's done is done and he'd going to set up his show," he huffed.

"I think I've seen enough to last me the day," Doc stated and was about to leave when he spotted Matt working his way through the crowd toward him, "What's going on here?" the marshal asked. "People have been poking their noses in every crevasse up and down Front Street," he stated.

The town doctor ticked his head, "Well, perhaps Festus and Kitty can fill you in on that," he said with a slight muse to his tone as he cast a look over to the saloon owner and deputy.

"Oh?" Matt asked as he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt and rocked slightly on his heels as he looked at his friends. He wet his lips as he waited to hear what Kitty and Festus had to say.

"Ole Schermerhorn's full of hogwash! Thar weren't nothin' in that hole!" Festus barked at the doctor as he flailed his hands around.

Matt frowned, "Alright, out with it," he ordered.

Kitty made a face and then sighed, "I guess we all got caught up in the excitement," she started.

"We?" Doc grunted causing Matt to frown further.

Kitty made a face at the doctor, "There was a caravan here and there was a sign that said "Open This Door," but the other part was hidden," Kitty exclaimed.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together, "What other part?" he asked trying to control his growing temper.

"The "Do Not" part," Doc said as he noted Kitty struggling to speak the words.

Matt drew a deep breath and looked at his friends, "You opened a door that said not to?" he questioned.

All three of his friends nodded.

"And then what happened?" Matt asked.

"Nothing!" Festus chortled.

Matt wasn't buying it, "If nothing happened, then why are the citizens of Dodge seemingly be looking for something?" he said as he leaned slightly closer to his friends and asked in a low calculated tone.

Kitty pursed her lips, "Well, Matt…" she started, "According to Schermerhorn, there where imps in that box," she said trying not to sound like a fool.

Matt blinked as he tried to comprehend what Kitty just told him, "Imps?"

All three of his friends nodded again, "So Schermerhorn said," Doc said as he half chuckled.

"You don't believe him, do you Doc?" Festus poked his finger into Doc's right shoulder.

Doc frowned at the hill man's action, "Of course not!" he barked. "Imps are normally little children that tend to get into mischief. And there were no little children in that wagon opening," he said as he ran his right hand down and across his cheek and chin.

Matt was looking less than impressed, "And just what are these imps suppose to do?" he had to ask.

Festus looked cagey, "Wall, ole Schermerhorn said that they will cause problems," he stated.

Matt pursed his lips, "What kind of problems?" he was growing angrier as the conversation dragged on.

Doc rubbed the back of his neck, "He never really did say," he said looking over to Kitty for some sort of support.

Kitty nodded, "But he did say they steal and play practical jokes," she added.

Matt rolled his eyes, "How can something that wasn't there, steal and play jokes on people?" he finally burst. "Have you lost your minds?" he growled.

Matt hadn't even finished asking the question when he heard his name being called from across the street, "Marshal! Marshal!" Wilbur Jonas yelled from the boardwalk in front of his store. The small group turned to look. Jonas was waving his right hand for Matt to go to the general store.

"Now what?" Matt grumbled and began walking toward the store. Doc, Kitty and Festus followed out of morbid curiosity; they wanted to know if the store owner's complaint had to do with imps.

Matt stopped short of the boardwalk, "What is it Jonas?" he asked. The store owner was clearly flustered.

"Someone stole some gold cufflinks!" Jonas stated loudly enough that everyone near by could hear. He pointed into his store.

Matt frowned, "I'm not surprised. You've had a lot of customers in your store today," he said as he tried to ease the store owner's angst.

"It didn't happen this morning, Matt. It happened within the last half hour!" Jonas stated.

Matt's right eyebrow lifted and he turned back to face Doc, Kitty and Festus. The deputy busied himself by poking his boot toe at a rock on the street. Matt's eyes narrowed and he turned back to face the store owner, "How do you know it was within the last half hour?" he asked.

"Since that caravan came into town, I didn't have a soul in the store. They all left to see what was going on, and I had just finished placing new items out and came to the door to watch on," Jonas sputtered.

"And these cufflinks where some of your new items?" Matt asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "I had to move them to make room for newer ones," he stated.

"Are you sure you just didn't misplace them?" Matt had to ask.

Jonas frowned, "I most certainly did not," he huffed. "They were a matched pair for the tie clip I have," he pointed into the store.

"I see," Matt said. "Well if you were watching the goings on, how could have anyone gotten passed you?" he inquired.

Jonas had to think about that, "I don't know," he sighed.

"Imps," Festus spoke up from the street. "You can't seem 'em," he continued.

Matt and Jonas looked over to the hill man. "Imps?' Jonas asked.

"Here we go," Matt stated. Jonas still didn't understand what Festus meant. "I guess I'd better pay Schermerhorn a visit," he frowned and walked away.

"What about my cufflinks?" Jonas called after the marshal as he walked away with Festus hot on his heels.

Kitty stepped up to Jonas' side, "Close the store and come over for a drink. Doc and I will try and explain," she smiled.

Jonas' eyes darted between his friends and wondered if they had finally lost their senses. But the only way for him to find out was to do as Kitty suggested. Slowly Jonas nodded and closed up his store. "Imps?" he said looking over his shoulder to the saloon owner and doctor; both nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Festus walked to the edge of town, where a hustle and bustle of activities were taking place, including the erection of a large white canvas tent. Matt placed his hands on his hips as he watched the commotion, "What does Schermerhorn look like?" he asked the hill man, however, Festus attention was completely taken by tent.

Matt turned to Festus and was about to speak when he heard, "Who are you looking for?"

"Schermerhorn. You know that," Matt stated as he looked at the deputy who had his back to the marshal.

"Huh?" Festus turned to face the marshal and then turned away again.

"I said I am looking for Schermerhorn," Matt stated.

"I heard you the first time," the voice came again. Matt stared at the hill man, "Stop playing games," Matt growled.

Festus turned to face Matt, "But I didn't say anything, Matthew," Festus said with a slight hurt look on his face.

"Down here, giant!" the voice came with an added tug on Matt's trousers near his right knee.

Matt looked down to find a very short man standing at his feet, "Oh, hello," Matt smiled and bent over to talk to the man. "I'm Matt Dillon. The marshal around here," Matt said.

"I can see that," the little man spoke, while looking at Matt's badge. "I'm Casper," he smiled. "I work for the Reverend Schermerhorn," he smiled.

Matt nodded, "Good. Can you tell me where I can find him?" the marshal asked.

Casper pointed in the direction of the front caravan wagon, "His wagon is the first one. He'll likely be in there writing a sermon," the little man said.

"Thank you," Matt smiled as he stood straight and touched the brim of his hat with his index finger.

"I see you brought the troublemaker with you," Casper said looking up to Festus.

"Mind yer on p's and q's," the hill man huffed at the little man. Casper chuckled and walked way. "That little fellow has a nasty bite," Festus said and looked over to Matt.

"Well, his is right," Matt said as he tried to hide his smile and began to walk to the front caravan.

"Harrumph!" the deputy snorted and reluctantly followed Matt.

The two lawman walked along side of the other parked caravans and stopped short of the one they were heading toward, "Now if Schermerhorn says something to you, just let me do the talking. I want this matter cleared up and soon," Matt warned.

"I still say thar weren't nothing in that box," Festus growled. "Ole Schermerhorn is makin' this up," the hill man flailed his hands about.

"Well, if he's making it up, he's putting on a damn good show," Matt stated.

"I'll have no swearing within my camp!" Schermerhorn said loudly, as he stepped down from his caravan.

Matt extended his hand to the preacher, "Reverend Schermerhorn?" he asked

Schermerhorn paused and looked at the two lawmen, "I see you brought the troublemaker along," he then look Matt in the eyes. Festus' eyebrows grew closer together.

"I'm the marshal here and I want to talk to you about this matter," Matt stated.

Slowly Schermerhorn took the marshal's hand and quickly shook it. "There isn't much to talk about. This deputy of yours should be kept on a short leash," Schermerhorn growled, causing Festus to frown even more.

"Now, reverend, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding," Matt began.

"There's no misunderstanding, marshal. Your deputy opened a box that he had no business opening and now my imps are missing!" Schermerhorn firmly stated.

"Well, this is some thing I need to talk to you about," Matt continued. "About these imps, you keep referring to. Just what are they?" he asked.

Schermerhorn's mouth slowly dropped open, "What _are_ they?" he asked in a low and calculated tone. The reverend's deep blue eyes darkened as he glared at Matt. Festus angrily hook his thumbs over the arm openings on his ragged vest; he waited for matt to say something – anything.

Matt shifted his weight, "Well, you see, there are some folks in town that don't believe that you are telling the truth about these imps," Matt stated.

"Since when does a man of God go around lying?" Schermerhorn curtly asked.

"I'm not saying that you are lying, but you'd better explain more about these imps before I have a lot of people after me for an explanation," Matt stood his ground.

Schermerhorn looked more than reluctant to speak about the imps, "Perhaps you'd better come into my caravan," he said sweeping his hand toward the rear door. "Only you, marshal," he added as he cast a look toward Festus.

Matt's eyebrows lifted and he glanced back at the deputy, "Wait here for me," the marshal said. Festus nodded slightly as he watch Matt climb into the back of the fancy caravan; Schermerhorn was directly behind the marshal. Schermerhorn frowned at the deputy before he pulled the door closed. Festus huffed, "Imps my foot," he grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas started at the doctor, "You've got to be joking," he snorted.

Doc shook his head, "I saw it with my own eyes. Kitty was there too," the doctor motioned toward Kitty, who sat across the table from the store owner. Kitty nodded, "Doc's telling the truth," she said pouring Jonas another drink.

"I've never heard of such poppycock!" Jonas sputtered. "Someone clearly stole those cufflinks," and the marshal had better find out who did it. They were one of my more expensive pair," the store owner stated and then quaffed back a mouthful of whiskey.

"Matt will get to the bottom of it, I sure," Doc said as he too lifted his glass and swallowed back a lengthy sip.

Jonas placed his empty glass on the table, "I best get back to my store," he said as he drew his right hand across his lips, "Maybe the person responsible has come to their senses," the store owner stated. "Thanks for the drinks, Miss Kitty," he smiled and left the table on his way out of the saloon.

"I thought he was going to pass out when you mentioned the imps to him," Kitty chuckled at Doc.

Doc nodded, "I have to admit that it all rather strange," he said as he watched Jonas push through the swing doors and out onto the boardwalk. His eyes slowly came back to Kitty, "I sure hope matt gets this straightened out. We can't have a whole town running around like chickens without their heads," he stated.

"Matt will solve it, and you know he will," Kitty said as she lifted her glass to her lips.

Doc made a face, "I'll drink to that," the doctor smiled and ticked his head, before he sipped from his glass.

There was something in Doc's vice that caused Kitty to pause in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt sat and listened to Reverend Royden Schermerhorn as he told the marshal about his healing show and his wonder medicine. Matt had heard just about enough, "So you are telling me that these imps are the bad souls you removed from people and that you lock them away and only use them as demonstrations," the marshal stated.

"Now you understand," Schermerhorn smiled and patted Matt on the knee.

Matt ticked his head, "Well, not entirely and I doubt that the folks of Dodge are going to believe it either," he stated.

"They had better. Your deputy set them loose and until I find them there will be trouble," Schermerhorn warned.

Matt frowned, "I'm sure I can handle it," he said as he stood, as much as he could in the caravan. "I'll see myself out," the marshal stated as he looked the reverend in the eyes. Clearly Schermerhorn was angry with the marshal's lack of credence in what he had just told him. "I've warned you marshal. You will have trouble on your hands," Schermerhorn said while trusting his right index finger into the air.

Matt opened the door and looked back at the old man, "I'll take the chance," he stated as he stepped down from the caravan.

Festus didn't see Matt as he was busy whittling a stick; it was the sound of the door closing that got the deputy's attention, "Matthew?" he said as he quickly stood up from the wooden crate he was sitting on.

"Let's go Festus," Matt strongly suggested and began to walk back to town.

Festus folded his pocket knife and slipped it into his vest pocket and quickly caught up to the marshal, "What happened in there?" he asked as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the caravan.

"I'll tell you once were away from here," Matt said as he quickly looked over at the hill man. Festus made a face and didn't particularly like the fact that Matt wasn't telling him anything right away. Festus frowned and walked quietly back to Dodge with the marshal.

Wilbur Jonas was out in front of his store when he spotted the marshal and deputy walking up the street. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the looks on their faces, so he stopped sweeping the boardwalk and waited until they got closer.

Matt saw the store owner and paused, "I better talk to Jonas," he said to Festus as he began to walk toward the general store.

"Well, Matt, that did you find?" Jonas asked straight out.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Not much I'm afraid," he said casting a look over his shoulder to the end of town where the large white tent was almost erected.

"And what does that mean? What about my cufflinks?" Jonas sputtered as he pointed back into his store.

Matt held his right hand up and stopped the store owner from asking any more questions.

Jonas grew flustered.

"I actually didn't get a chance to ask Schermerhorn about the cufflinks. I still think someone else stole them and, Jonas, I will find out who did," Matt said. There was an edge to the marshal's tone that Jonas knew well enough to leave alone, "Fine," he said and with a huff continued to sweep the boardwalk in front of his store.

Matt glanced over to Festus and ticked his head toward the Long Branch Saloon. Neither man said anything as they walked away from the general store. "Imps," Jonas grunted as he looked and watched Matt and Festus step through the swing door of the establishment.

Kitty and Doc remained at the table they sat at. Both of them looked up as Matt and Festus walked across the floor, "So?" Kitty asked as Matt stopped next to her. Festus had already eased onto the chair Jonas vacated.

Matt shook his head and shrugged, "There isn't much to say. Schermerhorn is sticking with this imp story," the marshal said as he slowly lowered himself onto the chair next to Kitty. He pushed his hat back, slightly on his head.

"Imps my foot!" Festus snarled from across the table.

"What about Jonas' cufflinks?" Doc asked.

Matt huffed, "I'll find out who stole them," he stated. "In the mean time I don't want mass panic about these so called imps. If any of you hear of anyone talking about them brush it off as a carnival hoax," he stated.

Doc dew his hand across his moustache, "That might be easier said than done, Matt," he added a tick of his head.

Matt looked at the doctor who wore a strange look on his face, "Why do you say that, Doc?" he grunted at the doctor noting his lack of support.

"You know how folks are. They jump on and off the band wagon all the time. You could see it in their eyes while Schermerhorn's wagons rolled down Front Street. They are hungry for something and being how it is autumn, they'll seek what entertainment or whatever you want to call it to tide them through the winter," Doc stated.

"Doc's right, Matt," Kitty chimed in. "How often does a show like that come through Dodge?" she shrugged. "These people will swallow it all," she said.

Matt frowned, "I don't know what kind of a show he puts on, but he sure has a cast of characters working for him. They've already set up a large tent at the edge of town," he said.

"How long is he planning on staying?" Kitty asked.

"He says how ever long it takes to find the imps," Matt half laughed. "He said they are the bad souls of people he's healed," he stated and shook his head.

"Bad souls of people he's heal!" Festus repeated with his eyebrows lifting to the sweatband of his ragged hat.

Matt nodded, "That's what Schermerhorn said," he stated while looking at the deputy.

"Matthew, if them imps are real, and they are bad souls, we're in for a heap of trouble!" the hill man stated with certainty.

Kitty's eyebrows knitted together, "Festus, you look worried!"

The hill man nodded, "And ifin' you knew, you'd be worried too," he said as he stood up from the table, poking his right index finger onto the table top. "I better find out just what these imps look like," stated. "We can't have them in Dodge!" he stated while flailing his arms around out of sheer panic.

Doc, Matt and Kitty exchanged looks as they watched the deputy squawk all the way out to the street.

"What on earth is that all about?" Doc asked as he looked over to Matt and drew his hand across his moustache followed by a tick of his head.

"I don't know, but I know for a fact he's not going to get anything from Schermerhorn," Matt sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Casper was busy hanging out some laundry on a line he'd rigged up between two of the caravans; he'd just plopped a pair of britches over the line when he saw Festus trudging down the street toward the camp. Casper clambered down off the wooden crate and walked toward Schermerhorn's wagon, "He's coming, just like you said he would, reverend," he said to the old man.

"Excellent," Schermerhorn stated as he slowly stepped down from his caravan. He stood tall and tugged slightly on his brocade waistcoat as he watched the deputy walk toward him.

Festus' pace slowed as he noticed Schermerhorn and Casper watching him, but he was determined to talk to the reverend about his missing imps. The hill man wet his lips as he approached the two men.

"What are you doing here again?" Schermerhorn asked with an edge to his tone.

Festus stopped a few feet away, "I came here to talk to you about them imps of yours," he said thumbing back toward the caravan with the side door.

"I see," Schermerhorn said, "Perhaps we should discuss this inside," he said offering a friendly gesture toward the back door of his caravan.

Festus twisted his mouth in thought and then looked down to Casper who was smiling and nodding. "Alright," the deputy said with slight trepidation in his voice.

"Casper, you keep an eye on the others while I talk to the deputy," Schermerhorn glanced over to his little friend. Festus climbed into the back of the caravan and missed the look that the men exchanged between themselves.

Festus was in awe of the caravan's interior. The only other place in Dodge that might rival its splendour would be Miss Kitty's room at the Long Branch; he'd seen it once or twice while visiting Kitty when she was unwell.

The hill man carefully drew his hand along the back of dark red velvet settee that was tucked along one side of the caravan. He was amazed at how specious the wagon was on the inside.

"Have a seat," Schermerhorn smiled slightly and motioned to the settee.

Festus adjusted his holster and slowly sat down, "It's mighty fancy," he said as he cast his eyes around the caravan.

"I've worked hard for all of this," Schermerhorn said as he sat down on a small wingback chair, across from Festus. Festus nodded in agreement, "It surely looks like it," he said as he continued to look around the wagon interior.

Schermerhorn leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "So tell me, what brings you here, again?" the old man asked in a tone that sent shivers down Festus' spine.

The deputy's eyes slowly came to look at the reverend. He swallowed, "Wall, you see," he started, yet felt awkward, "Matthew said you told him that those imps," he said thumbing over his shoulder to the door, "were the bad souls you took out of folks," he said.

Schermerhorn nodded, "That's a fact," he said. "And what you have done has unleashed them on your town," he said with a voice that would put the fear of the Lord in anyone.

Festus swallowed again, "Wall that's why I'm here. I know what bad souls can do," he said with conviction. "My kinfolk know all about these sorts of thangs," he said.

Schermerhorn nodded, "I figured you were a hill man," he said as he sat back in the chair. "Your kind of people are more sensitive to such things," he stated as he pressed his fingers together like a little tent.

"That's what I'm tryin' ta say!" Festus nodded. "I figure that I could help you bring them imps back here, before anything wrong happens!" the deputy smiled broadly.

Schermerhorn brought his two index fingers to his lips and thought; at least he looked like he was giving the hill man's offer some thought. "I think you might be just the man to do it," he slowly smiled.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Festus exclaimed.

"Excellent. I was hoping that I would get some help. These imps are often hard to find and it takes considerable time to capture them," Schermerhorn stated.

"Why do you keep them around ifin they are such trouble? Festus had to ask.

Schermerhorn frowned, "I use them to make examples of so that others may learn the ways of my teachings," he said in a fire and brimstone tone. "They are lost souls and until I can find a proper way to send them on their way, I have to keep them locked away," he then stated. There was a look in his eyes that Festus didn't see, but Schermerhorn was confident his answer was adequately baffling the hill man.

"How long does it normally take?" Festus asked as he leaned forward slightly.

Schermerhorn smiled as he pulled his gold pocket watch from his waist coat. The small window in the side of the caravan allowed enough light in to catch the watch, which cast sparkles around the whole interior.

Festus' mouth slowly dropped open, "That sure is one purrdy watch!" he smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" Schermerhorn smiled and leaned forward allowing the watched to swing ever so slightly back and forth. Festus couldn't keep his eyes off it.

"What do you know of these imps?" Schermerhorn asked.

"Wall, if they are anythang like the screaming mee-mees they are real bad! They can do mean things," Festus said while still watching the time piece that Schermerhorn suspended from the gold chain, in front of the hill man.

"Screaming mee-mees? What kinds of things?" Schermerhorn asked with his right eyebrow lifting in question.

"Wall, they are tick-bit mean and they steal!" Festus stated as he shook his head. "I recall my great uncle Homer getting taken over by one! Phew! You ain't seen nothing like it!" the hill man flailed his hands in the air.

Schermerhorn wasn't sure what to make of the hill man's screaming mee-mees but he had to let on he knew of them, "Yes they are quite similar, I'm afraid!" Schermerhorn stated and a sly smile curled his lips under his white beard and moustache.

Festus shook his head, "That ain't good," he sighed. "Matthew and I don't like when things are stolen and people get actin' strange," Festus said. "Even ol' Doc has problems with that!" he stated.

"Then you are going to have to be in charge!" Schermerhorn stated as he continued to let the watch swing slightly back and forth.

"Yes," Festus said while staring at the watch as his eye lids fluttered and he tried to stay awake.

"Do you think you can stop them?" Schermerhorn asked as he leaned a little closer.

"Yes," Festus said slowly.

"But first you know they will steal, don't you?" the reverend asked.

Festus nodded, "But I'll stop them," he stated slowly.

"First you need to help them come back here. If you see them with stolen items you make sure you bring the imp and the items right to me, so that I can address them," Schermerhorn said in a calm and relaxing voice.

Festus nodded and blinked his weary eyelids.

"But you have to be careful. I'm trusting you to find these imps. If you find one you have to be careful that whatever they steal is hidden from everyone else, until I can talk with them. When you hear someone say imp, you will see them, and then you gently grab them and bring them here with what they have," Schermerhorn stated. "Do you understand?"

Festus nodded again, "I bring the imps and what they steal to you but don't tell anyone," he repeated in a monotone.

Schermerhorn smiled. "Perfect. Now, go and find them," he said as he snapped his fingers in front of the deputy's eyes.

Festus blinked, "I know I can do a good job ifin you let me," he stated.

"I'm sure you will," Schermerhorn smiled. "You will be excellent in fact," he said with a satisfied look on his face as he slipped the gold watch back into his vest pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus walked up Front Street and paused in front of the little red brick jail house. He twisted his lips in thought and slowly looked back down the road toward Schermerhorn's camp. He frowned as he tried to recall the conversation but only bits and pieces of it were coming to him, "Ain't that the dangedest," he muttered to himself, "I can't really remember of what we talked about," he stated. With a quick tick of his head, the deputy continued up the street in search of his boss.

Matt and Doc had just stepped out of the Long Branch Saloon, "There he is," Doc said as he poked his right index finger in the direction of the hill man.

"I wonder how he made out," matt grunted.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "I think you're about to find out," the Doc half laughed.

Festus spotted the two men and changed his direction across the street, "Matthew!" he said, almost ignoring the doctor, until Doc made a face and looked over to Matt. "Doc," Festus said as he noted the look on Doc's face.

"What happened? You've been gone for an hour," Matt pointed out.

"Wall I went to see ole Schermerhorn and we had a talk, don'tcha see?" The hill man's eyebrows lifted upwards.

"About what?' Doc grunted.

"Wall that's the funny thang," Festus said shaking his head slightly, "I don't know," he muttered with his voice rather thick with twang.

"You don't know?" Matt questioned.

Festus looked over to his boss and shook his head no.

Matt looked over to the doctor as if Doc would have anything to say about it. Doc stood staring at the deputy like he had kittens crawling out his ears. After a few seconds Doc finally asked, "You don't remember what you talked about?" he huffed.

Festus shook his head no again, "I know I went to talk to him about those imps, but other then that, I can't think of another thing!" Festus stated.

"Oh, them," Doc scoffed. "No wonder you don't remember. You talked about nothing!" chuckled.

"You'll be sorry," Festus warned, "ifin they are real!"

"I don't have time to listen to this gibberish!" Doc barked at the hill man and walked way toward his office.

"Grump-head!" Festus said loud enough that heard him…The physician just shook his head and continued on his way.

"Festus, don't make mountains out of molehills! You know imps aren't real!" Matt laughed as he stepped away from the deputy and walked toward the jail house.

Festus stood staring up the street, "Imps!" he whispered as he scrunched up his right eye and slowly turned, "I saw you go in the general store, you little imp," he said almost under his breath. Like he was sneaking up on someone, Festus moved along the boardwalk.

To anyone watching it looked odd indeed, however, no one bothered to ask what the deputy was going and just went on about their business.

Festus paused out side of the store and peeked through the window; Wilbur Jonas was busy with several customers, when Festus "saw" an imp near the counter just inside the door.

The deputy played nonchalant as he walked slowly into the store, remembering what Schermerhorn said about not letting anyone see him with the imp and what the imp had stolen.

Festus waked to the counter and grabbed a silver bracelet while keeping his eyes on the customers and the store owner; he thrust the bracelet into this vest pocket and whispered, "I've got you now, imp!" as he quickly walked out of the store and headed back to Schermerhorn's camp, with no one the wiser of what had just happened.

Hastily, Festus walked down the street, trying to avoid contact with anyone. Within a few minutes, the hill man was back at Schermerhorn's camp.

"He's back, reverend," Casper called out.

"So soon?" Schermerhorn stated as he stepped down out of his caravan and waited to hear what the deputy had to say. A sly smile curled the old man's lips as his mind raced with endless possibilities of what the hill man brought him.

Festus stopped several feet away from the reverend, "I caught one of them red-handed!" he smiled.

"Did you now?" Schermerhorn smiled widely. Even Casper was excited.

"It was in the general store," Festus stated. "Here's what it took!" the deputy said as he pulled the bracelet from his vest pocket and shoved it toward Schermerhorn.

The reverend shook his head, "Casper, you go and lock that imp up in the box," he said pointing toward the caravan near the end of the line.

Casper nodded and pretended to grab something from the deputy and hold it tight in his hands. The little man soldiered off toward the wagon as Festus watched. "How many more of them are there?" the hill man asked as his eyes drifted back to Schermerhorn.

"I can't rightly say," the reverend said as he studied the bracelet. "Over the years I've lost count. I would guess perhaps ten or twelve more. It all depends on if they work together," he said looking up at the deputy.

Festus stood with his mouth hanging open, "Ten or twelve?" he finally spoke.

"That's what I said, deputy. Now it's best to be on your way. I'll take this back to the general store later on," Schermerhorn said as he held up the silver bracelet.

I'll go and look for more imps, then," Festus smiled.

"Yes, you do that," the reverend smiled back and watched Festus turn away and then snapped his fingers, loud enough for the hill man to hear. In mid step, Festus once again wondered how he got to where he was and what he was doing at the far end of town. The deputy ticked his head and hooked his thumbs into the arm openings of his vest as he meandered back toward Dodge.

Up the street he could see Wilbur Jonas out side of his store, he was hollering something, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. The store owner clearly looked rattled. The hill man picked up his pace and trotted up the street toward the general store.

Matt had already crossed the street, "What now, Jonas?" he asked with slight irritation to his tone.

"Marshal! Another robbery! This time a silver bracelet!" the store owner sputtered. "You haven't even found the cufflinks yet!" Jonas stated.

Matt frowned and looked around the street. He wondered if any of the onlookers were responsible, "Let's go inside," Matt motion for Jonas to move back into this store so that he could investigate.

By now Festus was also in the store, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Another robbery," Jonas blurted out. "In broad daylight! Two in one day!" the store owner stated as his face grew red.

"I'll be," Festus said as he looked around. Matt looked over to his deputy as then back to Jonas, "When did this happen?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell Matt. When I opened the store this morning, there was a silver bracelet right there," he pointed to the display. "And I know I didn't sell it!" he stated with certainly.

Matt pursed his lips, "It seems we do have a thief in town," he said. "Festus and I will work on this, and in the mean time, lock up what you deem valuable," Matt stated.

"I can't sell things if they are locked away!" Jonas huffed.

"Well you can't sell them if they are stolen either," Matt countered.

Jonas frowned as he watched the two law men leave his store. "Festus, we're going to have to step up our rounds until this thief is caught," he stated.

"I'll do-er, Matthew!" the hill man said as he trudged off to begin his first round of the afternoon.

Matt drew a breath and looked back at the store, "It sure seems that the general store is the target of choice today," he said to himself before he walked back to the jail house to review wanted posters in case some one was wanted for stealing. The day already felt long.


	7. Chapter 7

Reverend Royden Schermerhorn stood on the stage at the front of his large white canvas tent; he watched as more people filed into the makeshift chapel to find a seat. Dodge was a buzz with Schermerhorn and his magical healing show – no one wanted to miss it, including Doc, Kitty, Matt and Festus.

The hill man parked himself in the front row in order to get the best view. Matt, Doc and Kitty stayed standing at the back, in case they wanted to make and early exit.

Schermerhorn spotted the deputy and leaned over to Casper, "With all these people in Dodge, this should be a cinch," the old man smiled.

"Use your trick to bring him up here and transform him," Casper whispered back. "Once he's done your routine, get him so riled that he leaves through the back, where I'll be waiting for him," the little man grinned.

Schermerhorn nodded, "The timing will have to be perfect. You may have to go with him to point out the imps," Schermerhorn smiled with a wink.

Casper smiled broadly, "This is going to be a good day," he chuckled and wander off to his caravan and waited until his cue was given. Schermerhorn watched his little friend leave the tent before he addressed the crowd. He adjusted his waist coat and cleared his throat before he took centre stage and raised his right hand into the air with his finger pointing skyward.

The sight caused the crowed to quickly grow silent. There was something about Schermerhorn's presence that put the fear of the Lord in people; perhaps it was his deeply set eyes and long white beard which contrast with his black suit and gold brocade waistcoat.

Wilbur and Ellen Jonas squeezed through the tent flat and quickly took seats on a bench near the back. Ellen was fussing with Wilbur who certainly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the tent.

Matt was also busy looking around the tent to see who else was there when Kitty nudged him in the ribs to pay attention to Schermerhorn. A strange feeling swept over the crowd as all eyes were glued to the old man as he began his show.

Doc rolled his eyes as he listened to Schermerhorn tout the virtues of his healing ways, especially if one were to buy his "magic" medicine. "Snake oil," Doc scoffed.

Kitty glanced over to the doctor, "But what if it really does work?" she whispered.

"I'll be out of a job," Doc huffed. "You can't treat bullet wounds and broken bones with an elixir!" he said gruffly.

Kitty rubbed her hand across Doc's back, "You won't be out of a job," she smiled, "there are too many people who enjoy your bedside manners," she giggled until Schermerhorn commanded silence in the tent; another lull fell over the crowd.

"The Lord has provided me with means of helping you, beyond your spiritual beliefs!" Schermerhorn stated in a loud and clear voice as he slowly walked across the stage. "You see, many years ago, I myself was left to die in the wilderness when I came across a place I'd like to call sacred," he stated as he thrust his hands into the air – the crowd gasped and all eyes were on the old man. Festus shifted in his seat and leaned forward, he was waiting for the magic to begin.

"As I lay dying, I scooped my hand down into the water," Schermerhorn said with a whooshing motion with his hand, "And drank back the cool liquid," he said moving his hand to his mouth.

"What happened?" someone yelled from the back of the tent causing everyone to turn to look.

Schermerhorn's eyes sought out the person and demanded that he stand up for being rude. Slowly Nathan Burke rose to his feet while looking around at all the people staring at him. Burke looked awkward as he went red in the face. "I am standing here, aren't I?" Schermerhorn stated while looking at Burke with one eye slightly squinted as if the question was an insult.

Burke nodded and squeaked out a yes. With Schermerhorn's eyes still on him, Burke slowly sank back down into his chair, while a few people around him hid their chuckles. Burke scowled at them as he gruffly crossed his arms over his chest.

Schermerhorn readjusted his waistcoat and looked out onto the crowd, "That cool liquid splashed down my throat and by the time it hit my stomach I was back on my feet! It was as if the Lord had lifted me up!" he said loudly and by now the crowd was hanging on every word. "This is what I call my Magic Medicine and you can only get it through me," the old man stated.

"There's more than water in that, I guarantee it," Doc said in a low voice so that only Matt and Kitty could hear him. Kitty frowned at the doctor's comment. Doc only shrugged.

"Now I bring my Magic Medicine to you!" Schermerhorn declared as he held up the bottle he had scooped up from the little table off to the side. The crowd was a buzz with excitement. "And once the rest of my show is over, I invite every one of you over to my table," he said as he gracefully motioned toward a table to the side of the tent, "to buy some of Schermerhorn's Magic Medicine!" he smiled. The whole tent erupted in applause, except for Doc, Matt and Kitty.

"What a crock," Doc said as he looked over to Matt. "Can't you stop him somehow?" he asked as he trust his right index finger toward Schermerhorn.

Matt shook his head no, "He hasn't broken any laws," Matt stated.

Doc made a face and swiped his hand quickly across his moustache out of disappointment. The physician was just about to leave when he heard Schermerhorn call Festus to the stage. Slowly Doc turned back and watched on with interest, "What in thunder is Festus doing up on that stage?" he asked no one in particular. Kitty and Matt looked on like they were witnessing a train wreck in slow motion.

Festus stood at the centre of the stage, next to the old man and looked like he was ready to bolt, however, Schermerhorn's soothing tone calmed him slightly, "Ladies and gentlemen, your deputy has volunteered to be part of my show this evening," Schermerhorn smiled. Festus looked at the reverend and tried to remember how he volunteered, but as the crowd clamped with enthusiasm, the hill man relaxed a little more and gave a quick wave to the audience.

Doc placed his right hand over his eyes and slowly let it draw down to his chin, "Somebody stop him," the physician said in a weak voice.

"Now let me demonstrate the other power I have," Schermerhorn said as he pulled the fancy pocket watch from his pocket.

Festus looked at the watch as if he'd never seen it before, "That's once purrdy watch," he smiled at it.

"Good God! He's going to hypnotize Festus!" Doc stated and began to walk forward, but Matt stopped him. "It's all in fun, Doc," the marshal said.

"Please know that what ever happens here, will only amuse you, as this is not meant to be malicious in any manor," Schermerhorn stated.

"See Doc. It's all in fun," Matt smiled.

Doc slowly nodded, "Sure," he said softly. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Festus continued to look at the swaying watch and didn't hear a word Schermerhorn was saying, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, there are other ways to heal the human body and soul, and I will demonstrate that using your deputy, here," he motioned with an open hand toward Festus and the crowed clapped politely and yet nervously.

Doc watched on as Royden Schermerhorn continued to talk about the healing powers of hypnosis, "Just think," he said, "you could live pain free," his voice was strong. The audience began to murmur as they spoke among themselves.

"It is how your brain processes the information. For instance, you told me that you had a tooth ache. I would merely hypnotise you into know that there is no more pain," he said as he continued to swing the watch.

"The tooth should be pulled," Doc stated loud enough that the people around him heard what he'd said. Clearly the doctor was getting agitated.

"Now I know your deputy is in fine health, but let me demonstrate the powers of hypnosis," Schermerhorn was getting the crowd more excited with each swing of the fancy gold watch.

"Now deputy," the old reverend began, "I want you to count backwards from ten," he said to Festus.

The hill man's eyes lifted to Schermerhorn, "Backwards?" he squeaked out.

Almost everyone in the audience guffawed knowing that at the best of times, Festus had difficulty counting forward to ten. Schermerhorn frowned, "Yes. Ten, nine, eight and so on," he stated.

Festus made a face, "Wall I know that," he said with a brush of his hands, again getting a rise from the crowd. The hill man glared out to the citizens of Dodge and made another face, now he realized he was on the hook and had to do as Schermerhorn had asked. Festus wet his lips and began his countdown; painfully slow as he thought about each number. Schermerhorn rolled his eyes, "Good lord," he murmured to himself wondering if the spell would actually hold.

Finally Festus reached one, and Schermerhorn snapped his fingers in the deputy's face, causing his shoulders to slump slightly. The look on the hill man's face was blank as if he was starring off into the heavens.

Doc quickly looked over to Matt and Kitty to note their expressions, "Are you going to let Schermerhorn get away with this?" the doctor asked gruffly as he poked his finger toward the stage.

"Oh, Doc, Schermerhorn isn't going to harm Festus," Kitty playfully swatted the doctor across the shoulder. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and grunted. He then looked over to Matt who was watching on with interest. Doc frowned at the lawman, as Matt began to laugh as did the whole crowd.

Doc turned to look at the stage only to see Festus strutting around like a rooster out of his cage, including the vocals what went along with the movement. Doc's jaw dropped open as he himself couldn't believe his eyes.

People were laughing so hard, that some looked like they were about to pass out and it only got worse as Schermerhorn stopped the rooster act and had Festus begin the next one as a monkey. The uproar in the tent was almost to a tizzy when Schermerhorn calmed everyone down as he brought Festus back out of the trance he was in.

Doc had seen enough and marched toward the stage, "How can you call this act healing?" the doctor barked at the old man.

Schermerhorn glared at the doctor, "You heal with medicine. I heal through the mind," the stated firmly.

"You can't heal broken bones and bullet wounds with hypnosis!" Doc gruffly pointed out.

"I can heal the pain they cause, and reduce the risk of death from shock," Schermerhorn countered.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked at the hill man, "All I saw was you making him look like an idiot," Doc then shifted his eyes to the old man. Festus made a face and his hazel eyes drifted over to Schermerhorn, "What did you do to me?" the deputy growled.

Schermerhorn looked uneasy and was about to offer the deputy an explanation when someone from the audience yelled out, "He turned you into a rooster and a monkey!" and with that the crowd broke into riotous laughter. Festus' face went beet red and his hands balled up into fists, "You old…." He stopped himself from saying the words that were perched on his lips. Instead he huffed and marched off the stage and left the tent through the back entrance.

The crowd was still laughing as the deputy tried to calm himself. Casper watched the deputy for a moment and then hustled over to the hill man; "You're just in time!" the little man spoke quietly.

Festus looked down at Casper, "In time fer what?" he growled.

"I saw some more!" Casper pointed excitingly toward town.

"Some more what?" Festus said as he scrunched up his right eye and looked up the street.

"Imps!" Casper said and immediately saw the look on the deputy's face change.

"Imps, eh?" Festus repeated. "Wall we'll just have to deal with that," he said as he walked up the street with Casper at his side. The little man wore a big grim on his face, knowing full well that most of the town folk were at the medicine show, giving them almost a free range of Dodge.

As they briskly walked along the boardwalk, Festus asked Casper where he'd seen the imps, "I saw one near the back of the general store," the little man stated.

"You did, did you?" Festus said as he paused and looked across the street to Jonas' General Store. He could see the sign in the window, and he knew it meant the store was closed, "How do you know they go in there?" the deputy asked.

"I heard them in the back room!" Casper pointed toward the alleyway.

Festus pursed his lips and carefully stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the street. The deputy walked into the alley and moved cautiously to the wooden back door of the store. Gingerly, Festus lifted the latch and to his surprise he found the door unlocked, "Jonas must have forgotten to lock the door!" he said as he looked down at Casper.

Festus opened the door and inched into the storeroom of the general store with Casper right behind him, "I bet they went to the front of the store, "Casper said as he poked Festus in the leg.

The deputy nodded, "We have to be quiet," he said as he laid his finger over his lips. Casper nodded and continued to smile; he was enjoying the oblivious fellow in front of him.

Festus moved into the main part of the store and stood staring at the jewellery case on the counter near the cash box. "Over there," Casper pointed in glee.

The hill man lurched forward and opened the display case, grabbing at whatever he could, "I've got you now!" he grumbled. "You're going back to Schermerhorn, whether you like it or not!" he said firmly as he stuffed the bracelets, necklaces, rings and watches into his vest pockets.

"That's a good catch today!" Casper said with enthusiasm. "We'd better take them out the way they came in," the little man said as he tugged on Festus' vest to pull him away.

"Ole Schermerhorn will be happy with this!" Festus said happily as he left through the door they came in to the store by.

"We'd better get these back to reverend Schermerhorn right away," Casper smiled even broader.

"I wonder how many imps are left," the deputy stated as he followed the little man out into the alley.

"You'll find out," Casper said as he and Festus reached the boardwalk and began to walk back to the tent. It seemed like the show was over, as the crowd could be seen walking back toward town. "And it looks like we finished just in time," he said to Festus.


	9. Chapter 9

With the crowd still in a humours mood, no one noticed Festus and Casper walking in the opposite direction as they made their way back to the large white tent. Schermerhorn was still annoyed at the town doctor for calling his way of treating people voodoo, but he didn't care, especially when he saw the hill man and Casper making their way to the camp. He could tell by the look on his little friend's face that they were successful in their work.

The reverend sat down on a crate and waited to see what his new partner had brought him. Festus noted the look on the old man's face, "I got a whole whack of them this time!" he stated proudly as he pulled the jewellery from his pockets and handed it over to Schermerhorn.

With the crowd still in a humours mood, no one noticed Festus and Casper walking in the opposite direction as they made their way back to the large white tent.

Schermerhorn was still annoyed at the town doctor for calling his way of treating people voodoo, but he didn't care, especially when he saw the hill man and Casper making their way to the camp. He could tell by the look on his little friend's face that they had a successful outing.

The reverend sat down on a crate and waited to see what his new partner had brought him. Festus noted the look on the old man's face, "I got a whole whack of them this time!" he stated proudly as he pulled the jewellery from his pockets and handed it over to Schermerhorn.

The old man tried to hide his smile, "I see you did," he said looking up from the hand full of loot to the deputy.

"How many more imps would you say are in Dodge?" Festus asked as he thumbed over his shoulder toward town.

Schermerhorn paused and gave the jewellery a quick assessment before he answered, "I'd say maybe two or three," he finally stated.

"I'll be glad when they're all rounded up, and that they leave folks thinks alone!" the hill man squawked.

Schermerhorn nodded, "I'll be glad when they are all rounded up too. Then I can get on with my travels," he said with a sense of satisfaction.

Festus ticked his head, "I know Matthew would be plum happy fer me ta get back to my regular duties," he stated.

Schermerhorn smiled, "Well you can do that now, until you see more of the imps. I'll notify you about them. Do you understand?" he asked standing while placing the jewellery on the crate before walking toward the hill man. Festus nodded.

The old man placed his hand on Festus' shoulder and turned him back to town, "And I need you to still be man at me for turning you into a rooster and a monkey," he said quietly into the hill man's ear and the snapped his fingers in front of Festus.

Immediately the deputy turned and glared at Schermerhorn, "I otto knock you into next week fer making such a fool out of me," he yelled at the old man.

"As I said earlier, this was merely a way to demonstrate my healing powers!" Schermerhorn acted dejected and sympathetic to the deputy's plight.

"Yer crazy!" Festus snorted and turn abruptly on his heels and marched away from Schermerhorn. A sly smile spread across Schermerhorn's face as he slowly looked over to Casper who seemed equally pleased.

"Let's go and see what this haul is worth," Schermerhorn laughed as he turned back to his caravan.

Festus trudged up the street, still sputtering about Schermerhorn when the commotion at Jonas' store caught his attention, "What in thunder is going on at Jonas'?" he asked himself as he walked across the street and wove through the crowd. Clearly something was wrong as he could hear the voice of the store owner as he was barking about something to Matt.

The marshal stood with his hands on his hips in the doorway of the store and listened to the store owner, "There are at least three bracelets, two necklaces and two watches missing!" Jonas said as he pointed to the opened display case.

"And you think they came through the back door?" Matt clarified.

Jonas sighed, "I guess in all the excitement of seeing the show, I forgot to latch the back door," he said looking beleaguered and embarrassed.

Matt moved further into the store and Festus followed him, "Another robbery?" the hill man asked as he looked around the store.

Matt looked over to the deputy, "Where have you been?" he asked the hill man.

Festus paused for a moment, "Comin' back from that yahoo act that Schermerhorn put me through," he stated, although he even felt that the timing was wrong.

Matt made a face as he looked the hill man from head to toe and back again, "You sure took your time," he grunted.

Festus twisted his face in though, but quickly dismissed the comment, "Any idea who did it?" he asked Matt.

Matt shook his head, "It must have happened when we were all at Schermerhorn's camp," the marshal stated.

Festus ticked his head, "Poor Jonas," he muttered as he strolled through the store toward the back entrance. Jonas looked up from his ledgers as he was trying to itemize what was stolen for Matt. Festus poked his head through the door, "Did you check for foot prints?" he looked back at Matt.

Matt shook his head no, "I haven't got that far yet," he stated as he walked toward the hill man and followed him though the storage room – Jonas was right behind the two lawmen, "I hope you catch whoever it was soon, Matt! There is close to one hundred dollars of missing jewellery." he stated and handed Matt a list.

Matt took the list and looked at it, "Well if these are still in town they shouldn't be too difficult to spot," he said looking up at the store owner. "I hope not," Jonas sighed.

Festus opened the back door and looked out, "Looks like two people. One big one and one little one – maybe a pa and his son," the deputy pointed out. Matt stepped past the hill man and knelt down to look at the tracks, "They go that way," Matt stated as he stood and began to follow the foot prints in the sandy soil of the alleyway. Festus and Jonas tagged along until Matt stopped in the middle of the street, "They end here," Matt said with deep disappointment in his tone. "They must have got mixed up with the crowd coming back from Schermerhorn's show," he said.

Matt looked back over his shoulder and noticed that Jonas had walked over the larger set of tracks, obliterating them, "That will make this even more difficult!" he said looking at the store owner. Jonas looked down at the foot prints and then jumped slightly sideways realizing what he had just done, "Oh, no!" he said looking up to Matt.

"Looks like we only have the small ones to go on now," Festus said looking at Jonas with a frown on his whiskered weathered face.

Jonas blinked and looked at the hill man and then Matt, "I wasn't thinking," he said apologetically as his face grew red with embarrassment. Matt rolled his eyes and looked back down at the smaller set of foot prints, "We'll have to keep our eyes open for youngsters," the marshal stated as he glanced around the street.

Jonas cleared his throat, "I haven't seen any children in town today at all," the store owner stated as he looked around at the busy street.

"Well there has to be," Matt stated and looked down at the little foot prints. "They just didn't appear there on their own," he stated.


	10. Chapter 10

The night air was cool and even the fires that Schermerhorn's company lit did nothing to ward off the chill in the air. The old reverend stood and leaned over the fire, extending his hands to warm them. He then turned and warmed his backside with the flames, "Casper, I want you to keep an eye on things here for a while. I'm going into Dodge to get any scuttlebutt on the imps and thefts," the old man said as he straightened his back before he headed into town.

"Sure, reverend," Casper nodded and watched his partner walk into the darkness and up Front Street.

The usual night life had awoken with bars, saloons and dance halls all in full swing. The old man thought of them as the houses of satin and immoral, but he knew if he wanted to get his fingers on the pulse of the town he would have to entre one or two of them.

Slight relief fell over Schermerhorn when he saw the town doctor enter the Long Branch Saloon; at least he knew the man well enough to get his foot on the door. The old man strolled across the street and looked around before he stepped up onto the boardwalk. With a slight smile on his lips, Schermerhorn was hoping to hear about the robberies; surely to God these people had nothing better to talk about, he thought.

Doc sat down in his usual chair next to Kitty at the back table and was just about to say something to the saloon owner when the sight of Schermerhorn caught his attention. Kitty noted the look on the doctor's face and glanced over to the doors to see what he was gazing at, "I wonder what he wants," Kitty said in a low cool voice. Despite the fact most of the town thought his magic was hilarious for what he did to Festus, Kitty thought it was a cheap trick on the hill man. Doc agreed.

"I guess we'll find out. It looks like he's coming our way," Doc said with a grunt.

Kitty made a face, "I wish he'd just leave town. I don't trust him," she said as she looked over to the doctor.

"Well you heard his nonsense about the imps," the physician said as he drew his right hand across his moustache and sat forward, leaning on the table.

"I don't believe that either," Kitty said as Schermerhorn stopped just a few feet from the table. The old man tipped hat to the two at the table, "Good evening," he smiled.

"It is," Kitty said coldly.

Schermerhorn sensed the redhead's irritation towards him, "You seem a little standoffish," the old man stated.

"A little?" Kitty grumbled back. "Sir, I did not like what you did to poor Festus," she snapped.

Schermerhorn nodded, "I can appreciate that," the reverend said. "I should have demonstrated my powers in a different manner," he sounded apologetic.

"Well it's a little too late for that," Kitty said.

Schermerhorn felt he was loosing ground and quickly, "Can I buy you a drink?" he then asked Kitty.

Kitty's left eyebrow rose upwards and she looked over to Doc who merely shrugged. Slowly Kitty looked back at the old man, "Sure," she said offering Schermerhorn a chair at the table.

"And one for you too, doctor," Schermerhorn smiled slightly as he sat down. He watched Kitty motion for Sam to bring a bottle and three glasses. Sam nodded and finished pouring the drink he was working on first.

Kitty changed subjects slightly as she again looked over to the doctor, "How's Jonas?" she asked with sympathy in her voice.

Doc looked up from the table and ticked his head, "He's as mad as a wet hen and embarrassed with himself," the doctor said. "He is eve more upset with himself over the foot prints than the robbery," the physician said shaking his head slightly.

"Robbery?" Schermerhorn asked as he leaned forward. "What kind of town is this?" he asked in an all mighty kind of way.

"Just like any other," Kitty quipped. "Times are hard and people are desperate," she stated.

Schermerhorn leaped at the opportunity, "This is the very thing I strive to end," he said as he poked his finger at the table.

Sam arrived with the drinks, "And what would that be?" he had to asked – both Kitty and Doc looked up to the barkeep with slight amassment in their eyes.

"Theft and other immoral sins!" Schermerhorn spoke trying to put the fear of God into those who where listening.

"Then why are you in here?" Sam had to ask.

Kitty covered her mouth and kicked Doc under the table as she tried to hide her laugh. Doc frowned at the kick and rubbed his shin.

"God made alcohol and gave us the brains to enjoy it, but not to indulge in it. It isn't an excuse for people to rob other's either," the old man preached. "I would normally have wine, like Christ would have, but I fear that I have had the wine made in this part of the country and it would have been wise to have it turned into vinegar. It is vulgar stuff!" Schermerhorn huffed.

"I see," Sam nodded and turned away with a smile on his face, causing his weathered skin to wrinkle. As he stepped back behind the bar, he looked over and winked at Kitty, almost causing her to laugh again, however, Schermerhorn was too busy drinking down the glass of whiskey to notice.

This time it was Doc that nudged Kitty under the table before he eyed the old man and sat back, "Have you caught all your imps?" Doc asked with a quick wink to Kitty.

Schermerhorn looked up from his glass, "I'm glad you asked that question, doctor," he smiled – his cheeks a little redder than before.

"Jonas was told the first robbery was by one of your imps, but Matt thinks the second on was by a little boy," Doc stated.

Schermerhorn swallowed, "A little boy?" he asked.

Doc nodded, "He's trying to track that youngster down. You don't have any little boys with your outfit, do you?" he asked.

"Uh, no. All my people are professionals," Schermerhorn said straight out.

Doc nodded, "I figured as much," he said sitting back in his chair. "This sure is getting interesting," the doctor mused.

"Well, I'm very sorry that Mr. Jonas has been a victim of my imps, this morning, but I did warn you," Schermerhorn stated as he stood up from his chair. "Until they are caught, there will be more, I'm afraid," he said.

Doc put up his right hand to ask a question, "If these imps do exist, what do they do with the things they steal?" he asked.

Schermerhorn shrugged, "I honestly don't know, doctor," he said. "Good evening," the old man said as he again tipped his hat and left the table.

"I think you are right, Kitty," Doc said. "I think he is up to no good!"

"But now we have to prove it," Kitty sighed. Doc nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Schermerhorn stood out front of the Long Branch and sighed, "I'll have to keep Casper under wraps," he said to himself as he looked around the street which was slowly winding down from the day. He spotted the store owner out in front if the general store and decided to talk to the man to see what his take was on the robberies.

The old man tugged gently on his waistcoat and walked across the alley toward Wilbur Jonas, "Good evening, sir," Schermerhorn smiled.

Jonas looked up from the bushel basket of apples he was moving back into his store. The store owner stopped what he was doing and stood up to face the preacher, "I'm not sure I believe in your imps or not, but there has been two thefts since you have been in Dodge," Jonas challenged Schermerhorn.

"I assure you that if my imps are in anyway responsible, I will take full responsibility for their actions," the old man said reassuringly.

"Ha!" Jonas snorted. "Just like you took control of Festus, I bet," Jonas said shaking his head and bending to pick up the basket.

"Now there is no call for that," Schermerhorn growled.

Jonas slowly stood up and looked at the old man in the eyes, "I don't trust you or your magic medicine show," he said in a low calm voice.

Schermerhorn frowned, "I see," he said in a huff.

"I'm glad you do," Jonas concluded as he again stooped down to get the basket of apples before turning away and leaving Schermerhorn standing out front of his store.

The reverend scowled at the store owner, "That might just cost you a little more, Mr. Jonas," he said under his breath before turning away and heading back to the caravans; the old man scowled all the way back.

Casper sat with a few other members of the travelling magic medicine show, and noticed Schermerhorn's demeanour as he approached the camp, "I don't think things went well," the little man said as he sipped some mash from the enamelled tin cup.

"Someone is in for it," one of the performers said in a hushed voice.

Schermerhorn walked toward the small group while they remained seated around the camp fire for warmth and company. Slowly the old man lowered himself on the crate he had occupied earlier in the evening, "There will be more imps," he said starring into the fire. "And these ones will pack a wallop," he said sternly lifting his eyes to Casper.

Casper knew what Schermerhorn meant and slowly nodded.

"I need you to lay low for a while too, Casper," the old man said. "The marshal and the deputy believe they are tracking a young boy for this afternoon's robbery. I don't want them to connect you to it," he stated. Again Casper nodded.

"What about the other robbery?" Casper finally asked.

"The store owner is suitably upset, but he, I think, will have an occasion to be even more so," Schermerhorn's eyes narrowed. "He told me to my face that he doesn't trust me or my show," he said with a quick tick of his head. "I guess I need to make a believer out of him," he smiled and looked back at the fire.

Casper made a face in thought, "He seemed to be a reasonable man," the little man said, "He might be hard to change," Casper said.

"I suspect so, but I think I can get around that," Schermerhorn smiled. The old man then looked over to one of the other men sitting at the fire, "Red, I want you to find out more about what is at the shipping office," he said and Red nodded. His eyes then shifted to another man, "Cedric, I'd like for you to pay Mr. Jonas a visit tomorrow and have a good look around at what he has in his store. I'll make plans after that," Schermerhorn smiled wickedly.

The man nodded, "Considerate it done," he smiled as he sipped on the mash.

"Dodge won't know what hit it in two days time," Schermerhorn slowly stood. "Don't stay up too late," he said looking at his men. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," the old man said as he turned toward his caravan for the night.

Schermerhorn glanced back over his shoulder once he stepped up into his wagon. He noted that the men were talking amongst themselves, and if he knew them the way he did, they were discussing their chores for the next day. With a satisfied smiled, the old man closed the door behind him and went to bed.

Matt strolled up Front Street and reached the general store just as Jonas locked the door, "I hope you made sure the back door is also locked," Matt couldn't help but take a poke at the store owner.

Jonas turned and looked flustered, "Certainly I did. I checked it three times, but now you've made me paranoid," the store owner said as he inserted his key back in the door.

"I'm sure you did." Matt smiled and patted Jonas on the shoulder. "I was just joking with you," he stated.

"Well, it isn't that funny," Jonas snapped back.

"I know. Sorry," the marshal said with an impish grin on his face. "Come over to the Long Branch and I'll buy you a drink," he offered.

Jonas twisted his lips in thought; "Alright, sure," he finally said and put his keys back into his coat pocket. Slowly a smile curled under his white moustache.

The two men made idol talk as they walked to the saloon until Matt got to the part about the robbery, "I still don't have any leads on that youth we're looking for," Matt said as he stepped through the swing door of the Long Branch. He heard Jonas sigh behind him.

Doc and Kitty looked up at the door, watching Matt and Jonas walking toward them, "It doesn't look like Jonas' demeanour has improved any," Kitty stated.

"He'll be like that until Matt get to the bottom of the robberies," Doc added with a slight tick of his head. Kitty agreed before welcoming the men to the table, "Good evening," she smiled up into the faces of Matt and then Jonas.

"Anything on the robbery suspect," Doc asked Matt, but before Matt had a chance to answer, Jonas shook his head no.

"I've even gone out to some ranches and asked around," Matt stated. "Who ever did it must still be in town," the marshal concluded.

"It sure is peculiar," Doc said as he looked down into his empty glass. "You would think that a youngster would be more interested in candy sticks than watches and necklaces," the physician commented.

Jonas' eyebrows lifted, "You have a very good point there, Doc," he said looking across the table to the doctor and then to Matt.

"Well, I've thought about that too, Doc. But if that youngster was taught or told to steal more expensive things, that is what he'd target," Matt said.

Jonas frowned, "Damn. I thought we were on to something," he sighed. Kitty patted the store owner on the forearm and then motioned to Sam to bring more glasses and a bottle to the table. Sam nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc looked up from his drink, to the swing doors when he heard the jiggle of the big Mexican spurs that Festus wore. The deputy walked toward the table, "Matthew, I looked under jist about every rock and couldn't find a thag," his twang was thick.

"Me too," Matt said as he watched the hill man lower himself into a chair next to the doctor. The deputy looked very disappointed in himself.

"Well, I think you might be looking under the wrong rocks," Doc quipped under his breath.

Everyone at the table looked over to the doctor as he sipped his drink, "What?" he then asked.

"What did you mean by that?" Festus was the first to ask; his right eye scrunched up as he leaned across the table looking at the physician.

Doc was almost surprised that anyone took notice of his comment, "I was just meaning, maybe you're not looking in the right places," he stated. "This little fellow might be right under our noses," Doc stated.

Festus sat back, "Little fellow," he mumbled. There was something about that that puzzled the hill man.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Festus," the store owner stated.

Festus didn't respond right away, instead he remained in deep contemplation for a few more seconds, "A little fellow," he mumbled again to himself.

"Maybe this will help," Kitty offered as she poured a drink for the hill man and slid it in front of him; everyone at the table sat quietly watching the deputy.

Doc leaned toward Matt, "What's wrong with him? He hasn't touched his drink yet!" the doctor half joked.

Matt's blue eyes shifted to the physician, "I don't know, Doc! I can't say I've ever seen him like this before," the marshal stated.

Kitty slowly lifted her hand and waved it gently in front of Festus' face, "Hello, Festus," she said.

Slowly Festus turned and looked at the saloon owner, "What?" he said in a slightly grumpy tone.

"You looked lost in thought," Kitty stated as she lowered her hand.

Festus nodded, "I know that!" the deputy squawked as he flailed his hands in front of himself before he grabbed the drink, "I jist have something on my mind, that's all," he stated and then downed the whole glass of alcohol in one swallow.

Doc shook his head, "It must have been some thought. It looked like you were in a…" his voice trailed off.

Festus set his glass down and looked over to the doctor, "A what?" he asked as he right eye scrunched up.

"A trance…," Doc said with a slight hesitation in his words.

Matt, Kitty and Jonas frowned at the word, "You don't suppose that he's still under Schermerhorn's hypnosis, do you?" Kitty asked.

Doc ticked his head and was about to say something, but Festus cut him off, "That's a load of hog wash!" the hill man protested.

"Doc could be right," Kitty said with concern for her friend.

Festus made a face, "Wall I ain't under Schermerhorn's hypno-whatever!" he huffed and looked down into his now empty glass.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Then what were you in such deep thought about?" he had to ask.

Festus paused, "I don't rightly know," he mumbled.

Matt nodded slightly, "I see," he said and again looked over to Doc. Doc merely shrugged – what else was he able to do? Matt made a face at the doctor, who maintained his innocence.

Finally Wilbur Jonas spoke up, "You were fixated on a little fellow," the store owner said looking the deputy in the eyes.

Festus twisted his lips in thought, "Yeah, I guess I was," the said slowly.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

Festus shrugged, "I don't know," he said shrugging off the question and looking at his empty glass. But in the back of his mind there was something about a little fellow that was bothering him and he didn't know why.

Kitty looked at the other men around the table and her eyebrows slowly lifted, "Anyone for another drink?" she sighed and lifted the bottle.

All three men slid their empty glasses forward.

It was an overcast and cool morning in Dodge. As the daylight pushed the night away, the town slowly came back to life, as the merchants and the delivery people began to open their stores and make their rounds with milk or bread.

Cedric made his way along the far side of Front Street, while keeping a watchful eye on the general store next to the Long Branch Saloon – a sly smile curved his lips as he continued to watch the store owner as he set out his produce for the day.

Cedric's fixation on the general store was interrupted by the deputy, "Can I help you with something?" the hill man asked.

Cedric shook his head, "No. I'm just looking around town while we're here. I'd like to find some ting nice for my wife back home," the performer smiled.

Festus smiled warmly, "Wall, Mr. Jonas has so purdy bonnets," he pointed out across the street.

Cedric looked at the deputy, "Is that a fact?" he asked.

"Oh, it is indeed!" Festus smiled. "Jonas carries some of the finest ones in all of Dodge!" he boasted.

"Is that a fact?" Cedric said again.

Festus nodded, "In fact, Miss Kitty at the Long Brach buys her bonnets and dresses through ole Jonas," he smiled.

"Huh," Cedric chirped. "I guess I had better pay this Mr. Jonas a visit then," he smiled. "Thanks for your help, deputy," he said as he stepped down off the boardwalk and wove his way across the now busy street.

Festus stood and watched the man for a moment before he turned, continuing on his way up the boardwalk and he ticked his head feeling good about himself and how he helped the man and likely gave Jonas some business.

Cedric paused and looked over his shoulder noting the deputy's location. Satisfied that the hill man was no longer going to bother him with more helpful hints, the performer stepped up to the boardwalk and slowly began to peruse the windows of Jonas' general store. Many things piqued his interest, but what he needed to know lay inside the store.


	13. Chapter 13

Red Dawson wandered up the busy street and stopped out side the shipping depot – he paused and looked at the freight schedule, noting that the next rain due in was the following day. He wondered how he was going to get his hands on the inventory list that Nathan Burke was working as he looked through the window.

Burke was hunkered down over his desk busily filling out claim forms and receipts when he noticed the man looking through the window, "Some people need more to do – just stand around staring at people as they work, geez," he grumbled and went back to work.

Red pursed his lips and then slowly entered the office and stood before the high service counter where Burke was working – he cleared his throat to get the clerk's attention, "What can I do for you?" Burke asked with annoyance in his tone.

Dawson didn't skip a beat, "I'd like to see if a shipment has come in for the magic medicine show," he stated.

"When was it supposed to be here?" Burke asked as he quickly looked through the pages on his clip board.

Red stepped closer to the counter and then placed his left forearm on the top, letting his hand dangle, "Yesterday," he smiled.

Burke twisted his lips and then looked back down at the clipboard, "I don't see anything for the reverend," he said looking up at the man.

"Oh, it won't be listed under his name. It's a security thing," Dawson stated. "Reverend Schermerhorn uses aliases," he smiled.

"What would that be?" Burke asked as he prepared to look through the pages.

"I can't tell you. May I look at your clipboard?" Red asked as he extended his right hand across the top of the counter toward the clerk.

"Uh, no," Burke resisted and pulled the clipboard back, clutching it to his chest.

Red frowned at the shipping clerk, "Now, mister…," he paused.

"Burke. Nathan Burke," Burke exclaimed.

Red nodded, "Mr. Burke. This shipment is very important to the Reverend Schermerhorn," he pleaded.

Nathan looked down at the clipboard and then back up to the man standing across the counter looking at him, "You tell me the name and I'll look for you," he said defiantly.

Dawson frowned, "The reverend is going to be very disappointed," he said with an edge to his tone.

Burke narrowed his eyes at the man, "I just can't hand over a list. There's personal information on these shipping slips," he argued.

"Now, Mr. Burke, I'm well aware of that. But you must understand the urgency that you show me that list to see if the reverend's shipment is listed," Red stated sternly.

Again Burke shook his head no.

Dawson huffed under his breath before resorting to a different tacit, "You were the one who called out in the middle of the show yesterday, weren't you?" he asked.

Burke's face grew red and he tried to formulate an excuse, but nothing was coming to his mind.

Red leaned forward, now resting both forearms on the top of the counter, "You know the reverend is still pretty upset with you antics," he ticked his head. "In fact he talked about it all night," he said with conviction.

Burke's mouth slowly dropped open, "It was a mistake. I didn't mean anything by it," the clerk scrambled trying to apologize hoping that there would be no retribution.

Red felt he almost had Burke in the palm of his hand so he played it a little further, "Some of the others understand that, but the reverend is pretty hard to convince when he feels he's the one in the right," Red said with a tick of his head, while looking down at his left hand and finger nails.

"You have to tell him that I'm sorry," Burke stated as he stood up from his high stool, his face growing redder and worried looking.

"Well, I suppose I can see what I can do…" Dawson said as he slowly looked up at the clerk.

"Really?" Burked asked.

Red Dawson said nothing; instead he slowly lifted his right hand and began to open and close his fingers much like a squid would do with its tentacles as it was fleeing its foe. Nathan Burke watched the man's hand with intense interest, and slowly he lowered himself onto the stool, "Yes, I'll see if I can help you," he spoke calmly, "but you have to help me, too," she said in a hushed voice.

"Sure," Burke mumbled while still watching the man's fluid hand motions. Burke slowly pulled the clipboard away from his chest and placed it on top of the counter, next to Dawson.

"Good," Red smiled. "Now you just sit quiet, alright?" Burke nodded; his eyes staring off into the distance.

Red quickly looked through the pages on the clipboard and made mental notes of what kinds of things were stored at the depot and those on their way – more gold rings for the general store, a sliver tea service for the Long Branch Saloon – not to mention the two cases of Napoleon brandy among other tantalizing articles. Dawson flipped through a few more pages and was satisfied that he had seen what he needed to. He handed the clipboard back to Nathan Burke who remained staring at the back wall of the shipping office. Dawson ensured that the clerk had a hold of the clipboard before he snapped his fingers loudly in front of Burke's eyes.

Nathan immediately looked down at the clipboard and then back to Red Dawson. A strange feeling passed over the clerk, "Are you sure you'll talk to the reverend?" he asked, still looking befuddled.

Red Dawson nodded, "I'll talk to him as soon at I get back to camp. I'm certain he'll change his mind," Dawson said as he touched the front brim of his hat and bid the clerk a good day.

Nathan Burke stood and watched the man leave. Again an odd feeling swept over him. Unknowing what it was, Burke shook his head trying to clear the slight fuzz away – Burke shrugged and went back to work.

Cedric waited out side the general store, until other patrons entered the building; he didn't want to be the first in as he needed time to look around the store. Still admiring items through the windows, Cedric was happy when two women walked past him and entered the store, with what looked like long lists. He slid in behind them and took his time looking at bonnets and other items of clothing.

Wilbur Jonas noticed the man and pardoned himself for the women, "I'll be right back," he smiled and stepped out from behind his service counter. The women were preoccupied with the catalogue that Jonas placed before them.

Jonas cleared his throat, "Can I help you?" he asked the lone man.

Cedric turned to face the store owner, "Soon," he smiled back. "You finish with the ladies first. I'm just looking for something I can send back east for my lovely wife," he said.

"Oh, fine," Jonas smiled back. "If you need anything, just let me know," the store owner happily said as he quickly walked back to the service counter to attend to the women.


	14. Chapter 14

Festus sat at the little wooden table across from Matt Dillon's desk, "It is still a puzzle about those little foot prints at Jonas' store," the deputy said as he ticked his head, while cleaning his six-shooter.

Matt looked up from his paperwork, "I know. Everywhere I go, I'm looking down at people's feet," he half chuckled. "Folks are beginning to think I have a crooked neck," he mused.

Festus smiled at the comment, "Wall, fer Jonas' sake, and ours, I surely hope we catch the bandit soon," he said with a final wipe of the cleaning cloth.

"Me too," Matt said and looked down at his report.

Festus looked over to the marshal, "There's one thang that still puzzles me," he said to Matt.

"What's that?" Matt again lifted is eyes from the paperwork.

"That whole thang about a little feller," the deputy said as he slowly shook his head trying to figure out why it was bothering him.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "Well, until you remember what it was, then we can't do much for you," he stated just as the office door opened and Nathan Burke stepped down into the jail house.

"Burke?" Matt noted the look on the shipping clerk's face. "What's wrong?" the marshal asked.

Nathan Burke looked about as flustered as one could get, "I had one of that reverend's fiends was just at the depot trying to get me to show him my shipping forms," the clerk pointed through the jail house wall toward his office.

Matt sat back in his chair, "What did he want?" he asked as he placed the pencil down on the desk.

"I'm not really sure!" Burke blurted out, still looking flustered.

Matt shrugged, "He had to say what he wanted. Obviously upset you," Matt said as he slowly got to his feet and walked out from behind his desk.

Burke paused for a moment and thought, "It had to do with a shipment that Schermerhorn was expecting, but not under his name," the clerk said, even he was wearing a question on his face, wondering what had happened.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked.

"I…I don't know," Burke mumbled.

Matt rolled his eyes and then looked at the clerk, "I can't help you if you can't tell me what happened!" he stated.

Burke's shoulders sagged, "I don't know what he was looking for. He just said that he wanted to know if something was at the depot for Schermerhorn. But he had it shipped under an alias name, and the man wouldn't tell me what that was," Burke looked up at the marshal.

"Did he look at you paperwork?" Matt asked.

Burke paused and thought, "No…," he finally stated, which didn't instil any confidence in Matt.

Matt glanced quickly over to Festus who remained seated at the little table, before he looked back at Burke, "What did this man look like?" he asked.

Burke thought for a second, "Oh, about my height with red hair," he stated.

"I'll go over to Schermerhorn's camp and ask around about this," Matt said.

"Can you ask when they are leaving?" Burke blurted out.

Matt frowned at the comment before he moved toward the door to retrieve his hat and gun, "Festus, I want you to do another round to see if you can pick up on those foot prints," he said before he opened the door. "Burke, you can go back to the shipping depot. If I find out what this man wanted, I'll let you know," said as he turned away and walked out the door.

Matt stood out in front of the jailhouse and shook his head as he wonder how much more odd activity could be associated to Schermerhorn and his magical medical show. The marshal drew a deep breath and stepped off the boardwalk in the direction of Schermerhorn's camp.

Cedric remained in the store for some time, taking his time to look at the merchandise and get the layout of the store. He noted several times, Jonas going into the back storage room which gave him the sense that there was likely a back door to the store.

He perused the counter that had the display of wedding rings and other jewellery and had a quick glance at the cash drawer, where the store owner spent most of his time in front of.

Once things slowed down, Jonas was able to free himself to attend to the gentleman in the store, "Have you found what you want?" the store owner asked as he stepped up beside the man.

"Oh, yes," Cedric smiled and handed a bonnet to Jonas.

"Wonderful," the store owner smiled back. "This is one of the finest bonnets that I carry in my store," he stated with confidence.

"It looks well made," Cedric said.

"Oh, it is, I assure you that," Jonas replied. "I try and get the best merchandise that I can, but keeping people's needs and finances in mind," he went on to elaborate his purchasing philosophy as he walked back to the service counter with the bonnet.

"That's mighty fine of you," Cedric complimented the store owner.

Jonas nodded in acknowledgement as he wrote the price of the bonnet down in his ledger, "I'll get the box," the store owner stated as he scurried back into the storage room. From where Cedric was standing in the store, he could see the back door, confirming his suspicion – a sly smile curved his lips.

Jonas reappeared with the correct box for the bonnet. He carefully lowered the yellow silk hat into the box and then placed the lid on top, "That will be three dollars and fifty cents," Jonas stated and the tied the bow at the top of the box.

Cedric tucked his right index finger and thumb into his waistcoat and fished around for some money. After a second, he pulled four dollars from his pocket and handed the coins over to the store owner. Jonas made a quick count and opened his cash drawer to hand his client his change, "Thank you for your business," Jonas smiled and handed the hat box over to the man.

"Thanks for your help," Cedric smiled taking the box and leaving the store. On his way to the door, Cedric counted his steps from the service counter to the doorway. As he stepped up to the boardwalk, a wide smile formed on his face, "This will be the easiest heist yet," he said to himself with a slight chuckled before he walked back to the camp.

Cedric paused just outside the camp when he saw the marshal talking to Schermerhorn and Red. He twisted his lips in thought, and decided to continue on his way to meet up with his friend Miguel to make plans for that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt stood with his arms folded firmly across his chest and listened to Schermerhorn and Red Dawson as they tried to explain the secrecy of the shipment, "You see marshal, the magic medicine travels under an assumed name and is picked up by my alias. Otherwise people will know what it is and steal it," Schermerhorn pleaded.

Matt remained sceptical, "Why didn't your man just say that, then?" he asked.

Red Dawson's face reddened slightly and his eyes shifted to Schermerhorn, "From what Red has told me, your clerk was uncooperative and refused us access to his shipping reports," the reverend stated.

"That's his job," Matt reminded the two men. "He's responsible that items being shipped reach their final destination," the marshal said.

"We know that, but we also can't go around telling everyone my alias," Schermerhorn reasoned.

Matt shook his head, "Burke was only doing what he's supposed to do. If you need to know what's at the depot, you are going to have to tell him," the marshal stated. "He keeps all his records confidential. He has to," Matt grunted.

"Well, I apologize if I upset Mr. Burke," Dawson offered hoping to ease the marshal's tone and make him leave the camp.

"I'll discuss this with Mr. Dawson," Schermerhorn offered. "I'm sure we can work something else out with Mr. Burke," the reverend stated as he watched Cedric walk back into camp; he was much more interested in what he had to say than deal with the marshal. "I'll see him myself," the reverend stated.

"Fine," Matt said. "Burke can be a little high strung at times, but he's a fairly reasonable man," the marshal said as he let his arms drop to his side. He bid both Schermerhorn and Dawson farewell and walked back up the street to Dodge.

Cedric eyed the marshal before he climbed up into the back of the larger staff caravan with Miguel at his side. Cedric carelessly tossed the bonnet box across the wagon and onto a bunk at the head of the vehicle before he plopped himself down on a bench.

"So what did you find out?" Miguel asked impatiently.

Cedric stated that he wanted to wait for reverend Schermerhorn before he told of his findings, "I can tell you this, we're going to be rich," he smiled. "I will advise the reverend to have plans on leaving Dodge sometime the day after tomorrow. We shouldn't look to anxious to leave once the freight office and store have been cleaned out," he smiled.

Miguel smiled and nodded, "The reverend will be very pleased," he stated, just as the door to the caravan opened with Schermerhorn standing outside. Slowly the old preacher climbed into the back of the wagon and closed the door behind him before he took a seat next to Cedric. "Tell me your findings, Cedric," Schermerhorn smiled with anticipation.

Cedric began to tell the two men what he saw in the general store and of the store's layout, including the back door. He assured the reverend that the robbery would be easy and that they would have a lot of gold rings, watches and other jewellery comparable to what the deputy had already brought to the camp.

"Fine," Schermerhorn nodded, "I trust you will follow through on this tonight," he looked at Cedric and Miguel. Both men nodded in agreement. "As soon as it is dark," Cedric replied.

"Excellent," the reverend smiled and stood, "I look forward to seeing what you bring here," he stated.

"And reverend, we thought that we should leave the day after tomorrow. If we pulled out too soon, the marshal might get suspicious," Cedric said.

That's good. I'll put on a show tonight and one tomorrow night as well," Schermerhorn stated. "That should take any suspicion off of us, as we'll be too busy with the shows and sales to be robbing the good citizens of Dodge blind," he smiled with a coy grin. Both Cedric and Miguel broke into laughter and were followed by the reverend's maniacal laugh.

Matt stood in front of the clerk's desk in the shipping depot. His hands on his hips as he told Nathan Burke over and over again that Dawson meant no harm. "Well, I still don't buy it marshal," Burke said as he grew flustered again.

Matt pursed his lips, "Schermerhorn will likely stop by. Just ask him to give you his alias. Maybe doing this in person will feel less intimidating to you," the marshal said. "And the soon he gets his shipment, maybe the sooner he leaves Dodge," Matt stated firmly. Burke made a face, but he knew what matt meant, "I'll work with Schermerhorn," he grumbled.

"Good," Matt said as he gave a quick nod and left the freight office. It was now late in the day and he felt it was time to stop by the Long Branch Saloon to see how the others were getting along with their day – so far Matt felt his was full of nothing but frustrations; he attributed them all to Schermerhorn's Magic Medicine Show.

Front Street was just as busy as it was earlier in the day, with wagons and carts, riders and pedestrians flowing back and forth. Matt wove his way across the dusty street and over heard a few people talking about another show down at Schermerhorn's camp – it almost seemed to Matt that people were working themselves into a frenzy over the reverend's form of entertainment. He then wondered if the reverend was going to have his stock by the evening, however, at this point he really didn't care one way or another.

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk and looked over his shoulder before he pushed through the swing doors of the saloon. Inside felt a lot slower than the street, for which he was thankful.

Kitty Looked up from the end of the bar and noted the look on Matt's face, "You look like you've just gone a few rounds with a bull," she smirked.

Matt stopped at the bar next to the saloon owner and pushed his hat back slightly on his head, "I'll be glad when Schermerhorn and his show leaves town," he grunted.

That is all everyone in here has been talking about," Kitty stated and looked over her shoulder to the small crowd before she looked Matt in the eyes.

"I can't imagine Schermerhorn staying here much longer. Folks are bound to grow bored with his shows," Matt stated. Kitty agreed as she poured Matt a drink, "I know Doc sure wants him to push on," she signed.

"He's not the only one," Matt said as he picked up the glass and sipped on the amber liquid.

"Oh?" Kitty questioned.

"Burke's in a knot," Matt snorted. "Seems that one of Schermerhorn's men was trying to get Burke to show him his inventory lists," the then said.

"What on earth would he want with that?" Kitty mused.

"Oh, something about one of Schermerhorn's shipments and an alias name…it's ridiculous," Matt grunted as he took another sip from his glass.

Kitty could only shake her head, "We, I'll be glad when Schermerhorn is gone too," she stated as she looked out to the floor, "business has been poor since he'd been here," she said in a disappointed tone.

The lit torches at the end of the street glowed in the darkening sky as large crowds made their way toward the large white tent to the evening show from Schermerhorn's group.

Cedric and Miguel stood in the shadows, and with their black clothing went unnoticed even to those who passed within a few feet of them. Cedric nudged Miguel to get a move on up the street and to the general store, which they slowly did.

"The lamps are still light," Miguel stated in a hushed voice. "You said that he would be done by now."

Cedric glanced over to his companion, "That's what I heard him say earlier today."

"What do we do?" Miguel asked thought his black bandana.

"We have to go through with this. The reverend is excepting it," Cedric stated in a whisper.

"But he'll be in there!" Miguel stated in slight panic.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Cedric stated and pulled his own bandana up over his mouth and nose before he stepped toward the general store door with Miguel at his side. The lamps were indeed lit and the store owner looked like he was rushing to finish with his books, before closing for the night. In his hast, Jonas had forgotten to lock the front door of his shop.

Cedric readjusted his black bandana and the tried the door knob. To his surprise, and Jonas' the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm closed….Jonas' voice trailed off when he saw the gun. Slowly he lifted his hands into the air, but didn't budge from where he stood.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't say a word," Miguel ordered the store owner as he motioned with his gun for Jonas to step out from behind the service counter. Cedric busied himself with closing the blinds on the store windows and door before he locked it and turned back to face Jonas.

Wilbur Jonas swallowed hard, "Now, let's be reasonable about this," he squeaked out meekly as he moved out from behind the counter as he was ordered – his hands still in the air.

"Sit," Miguel pointed with his gun to the chair.

Jonas paused for a second and blinked at the two men in black, "Please," he begged again.

"I said sit," Miguel repeated, this time with Cedric standing next to him.

Jonas drew a deep breath and did what he was told, and within seconds, Cedric and Miguel had him tied, gagged and blindfolded as he sat in the chair which sat near the middle of the store.

Cedric pointed to the jewellery case and the cash drawer. Miguel nodded and both men went to work – swiftly loading what they could into the sacks they carried.

Jonas strained to hear what they were doing, and he knew that one of them was pilfering through the rings. He grunted hard hoping that someone, anyone, would hear him. Knowing that wasn't likely, Jonas tried to hop the chair, which resulted in a louder noise.

Miguel stopped what he was doing, fearing that the store owner was about to give them away. He glanced over to Cedric who calmly walked over to Jonas and kicked the chair over.

Jonas was caught by surprise and tried to wriggle free as the chair toppled, but between the kicking motion from Cedric and his own weight, he crashed to the floor, striking his head on a shelf on the way down.

Miguel looked over the counter and gasped, "I think you have killed him!" he stated in a hushed voice as he stared down at the lifeless store owner.

Cedric looked down at Jonas and saw blood running down his cheek and dripping onto the floor. "Let's get out of here," he pointed to the back storage room and with great hast, the two men darted into the dark storage room and out into the alley.

Doc Adams was just finishing up a letter when he heard the noise from below. He stood and listened for more, "What in thunder is Jonas doing down there?" he asked himself. There weren't anymore sounds, other than the thud of that sounded like the service door in the alley. Doc sensed that there was something odd about the noises and decided to investigate. He knew Jonas was going to do his books – he'd told him so, but that didn't account for the strange bangs – or thumps.

The doctor pulled on his suit coat and opened his office door – there was no one on the street and then he remembered that Schermerhorn was putting on another show. Doc drew his right hand across his greying moustache before he walked down the stairs, "It's like a ghost town," he muttered to himself. "I can't believe people are really buying into Schermerhorn's show," he said ticking his head in disappointment.

The doctor reached street level and turned toward the store, "Well the lamps are lit," he chuckled. "Maybe Jonas' books didn't balance and he threw it across the room," the doctor tried to reason why he heard the noises.

Doc stepped to the door and tried the knob, but it was locked, "Jonas?" he said loudly through the glass as he tried to see beyond the sash. "Are you all right?" he asked. Doc again tried to see past the blinds, "Jonas?" he said as he thought he saw the store owner's foot in the air. He tried the door knob again – this time he had both his hands on it and he jiggled it hard. "Jonas?" there was more panic in Doc's voice this time.

Festus Haggen had just stepped out of the jail house, caring not to attend another night of humiliation when he heard Doc rapping loudly on the general store door. "What's that old scutter up to now?" he asked himself as he stepped down off the boardwalk and strutted across the street toward the store, "Doc, what on earth are you doing?" he asked as he approached the physician.

Doc turned to face the deputy, "I think something is wrong in there," he said with an intense look in his eyes.

"Like what?" Festus asks as he tried to see past the shades.

"I heard a loud thud and another one like the back door…Jonas hasn't answered this door and I know he was working on his books. He said so earlier," Doc pointed out.

Festus made a face, "Wall he's got this door locked tight as a drum," the hill man stated.

"I know that!" Doc barked. "I've been trying it for the last several minutes!" he stated gruffly.

Festus made a face at the doctor, "I'll try the back door then," he growled back as he strutted off toward the alley.

Cedric and Miguel remained in the shadows and undetected as Festus walked by them – the deputy had his gun drawn as he noted that the back door to the storage room was ajar, "Don't this take all," Festus grumbled as he approached the door with caution.

Miguel nudged Cedric and motioned with a tick of his head to move on back to the camp. Cedric agreed and both men disappeared further into the night.

Festus slowly pushed open the heavy wooden door, "Mr. Jonas?" he called out, but there was no reply. The deputy drew a deep breath as he inched further into the store room, "Mr. Jonas?" he again called – and again there was nothing but silence.

As Festus moved closer to the main room of the store, he could still hear Doc still trying the front door. The deputy moved through the adjacent door and entered the store. Festus froze in his tracks, "Mr. Jonas?" he said in a low caring voice when he spotted the store owner on his side; tied to the chair.

"Festus?" Doc called out and rapped on the door.

The deputy shoved his gun back into this holster and pulled himself away from the scene and unlocked the door, "Doc!" he said as he yanked the door open and pointed to Jonas.

Doc gasped. "Dear God," he said as he saw the blood. "Festus, get Matt," he said as he knelt down next to the store owner, "Jonas?" he said in a caring voice, hoping that the store owner would respond, but he didn't.

Festus hadn't moved; he was equally in shock at the sight.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "Festus! Go and find Matt. Now," he barked at the deputy. Festus nodded and hastily left through the front door in search of Matt – his spurs could be heard as he dashed over to the Long Branch Saloon.

Doc united the gag and then the bandana that covered Wilbur Jonas' eyes. The store owner was completely motionless, aside from the up and down movement of his chest. Doc then struggled to until Jonas' hands and then ankles, "What happened here?" he asked himself as his hands shook with fear for his friend's life.


	17. Chapter 17

"Matthew!" Festus called out as he approached the jail house.

Matt looked up from the newspaper, "What is it now, Festus? More imps?" he asked himself sarcastically as he heard the thunder of the deputy's boots across the boardwalk and to the door. Festus blew through the door and stood panting in front of the marshal.

Matt could tell by the expression on the hill man's face there was more to this than Schermerhorn's imps afoot in Dodge. Slowly Matt stood, "Festus?"

The deputy caught his breath, "Mr. Jonas is hurt bad. Doc's with him now," he pointed up the street.

Matt frowned, "Where?"

"His store. It looks like another robbery," Festus stated and stepped aside to allow Matt to grab his gun belt and hat before he dashed out the door and up the street to the general store. Festus followed the marshal closely.

Doc managed to get Jonas sorted out and into a more comfortable position, although the store owner remained unconscious. Doc pulled a blanket off the counter and draped it over the store owner, "Jonas?" he again nudged Jonas by gently wiggling his jaw.

Matt and Festus arrived on the doorstep, "Doc?" Matt asked as he stepped down into the store and stopped next to the doctor, who remained on his knees.

Doc looked up, "I'm sure he's going to be all right," he stated.

"What happened?" Matt then asked.

Doc pushed himself up to his feet and looked through the back door before he looked back at the marshal, "I was just finishing up some work upstairs and I heard a loud thud down here and another bang from down there," he pointed toward the back door as he carried on, "and by the time I got to the door it was locked," the physician explained.

"So what made you think something was wrong?" Matt asked as he looked down at Jonas and then over to the doctor.

"Jonas told me he was going to work on his books tonight," Doc shrugged. "I didn't see how a loud thud would make any sense in that," he replied as he drew his hand across his moustache.

"Then what?" Matt then asked as he knelt down next to the store owner.

I came down to check and the front blinds were pulled and the door was locked. That's when Festus came along," Doc pointed out.

Matt looked up at the hill man, "Did you see anyone?"

Festus shook his head, "No, but the back door was open," he stated.

"Let's get Jonas up to your office, Doc," Matt said as he motioned for Festus' assistance. Both lawmen carefully hoisted Jonas to his feet and slung his arms over their shoulders as the carted him out the store and up the stairs. By now, as small crowd had formed out side the store, "Everyone go on about your bu8siness," Doc shooed them away; everyone but Kitty Russell.

"Doc?" Kitty pulled Doc back, "What happened? 

Doc ticked his head, "It looks like Jonas was robbed again. This time they hurt him," the doctor stated as he pulled himself from Kitty's hold and quickly followed the lawmen up the stairs to his office. Kitty drew a deep breath and looked around the street before she climbed the stairs as she wondered who "they" were.

Miguel and Cedric were now back at the camp, "He didn't look good, Miguel stated.

"Shhh!" Cedric hushed placing his right index finger over his lips, "It was his own fault," the man's eyes darted back to Miguel's. They quickly climbed into the large caravan and waited for the end of the show.

But the waiting seemed like forever and the thought of the injured store owner bothered Miguel, "The reverend is going to be upset when he hears about this," he stated with a huff.

"I only kicked the chair over. I didn't expect him to squirm and hit his head on the shelf!" Cedric replied.

"Maybe the reverend will dismiss that once he sees what we have," Miguel sighed.

"One can only hope," Cedric said feeling sorry for himself and for putting the reverend's show in jeopardy. "I hope that the marshal and that deputy can't find our tracks," he stated looking up into his friend's eyes.

Miguel smiled, "We walked down the center of the street. Once tonight's show is over, all those foot prints will be heading back to Dodge, not here," he said coyly.

Cedric slowly smiled, "Yeah," he then laughed nervously, patting Miguel on the shoulder.

Kitty and Doc watched as Matt and Festus placed the unconscious store owner on the examination table in the middle of Doc's office. Doc then scurried around gathering items he would need to clean and dress the gash on Jonas' temple.

"I'll be down in the store to see what I can – and to try and figure out what was stolen," Matt stated as he stepped to the doctor's office door.

"I didn't see anything, Matthew," Festus stated as he moved to the door.

"Festus, I want you to get a lantern and see if you can follow any tracks," Matt ordered.

"Yes sir," the hill man said and slipped past the marshal and paused at the door, looking back at the store owner.

Kitty watched the men with great interest and concern, "When will this end?" she asked Matt as the marshal stood at the door next to Festus.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know but I will assure this has nothing to do with Schermerhorn's imps".

Festus' face went expressionless, "Imps," he muttered. His eyes darted around the room, "I don't see imps here," he spoke softly.

Kitty looked at the hill man as if he had kittens crawling out his ears, "Festus. Are you all right?" she asked. Her question drew attention to the deputy.

"Imps," Festus said again. "I have to get them imps back to Schermerhorn," he mumbled and went to open the door.

"Stop him!" Doc ordered as he finished with Jonas' wound.

"What?" Matt asked as he quickly slammed the door shut and braced it; stopping Festus from leaving.

"Look at his face!" Kitty pointed out.

Doc scowled and moved away from Jonas' side. He stood in front of the deputy and waved his hands in front of his face, "Festus?" he spoke.

The hill man didn't budge, didn't answer the doctor, all he said was, "I have to get them imps back to Schermerhorn," he muttered.

Doc's eyebrows knitted together and he looked over to Matt, "He's been hypnotized!" the physician blurted out.

Matt was in no mood for anymore imps of hocus-pocus from Schermerhorn nor his fellow performers – in fact he had enough the night Festus was hypnotize. It was now time to pay the preacher a real call with the dazed deputy in hand. "Kitty, find Newly and have him lock up Jonas' store until I get back," he said to the saloon owner.

"What are you going to do with him?" Doc thumbed over to Festus who still was bent on finding imps.

Matt took the hill man by the upper arm, "Get him un-hypnotized, I guess," he growled and lead his deputy out of the doctor's office.

"Can anything else go wrong?" Kitty said as she stepped to the door in search of Newly O'Brien.

Doc purse his lips and looked back at Jonas who was slowly coming to, "Oh, I'm sure there can be," he said as he looked back at Kitty Russell. Kitty sighed and left the doctor's office. As she descended the stairs, an explosion rocked Front Street. It seemed to have come from the freight depot. Everyone stood frozen in their tracks.


	18. Chapter 18

Festus still tried to stray away from Matt, but the marshal wasn't going to let the deputy out of his sight until he came back to his senses, "Festus?" Matt growled and jerked the hill man around to face him. Matt took Festus by the shoulders, but the deputy's eyes were elsewhere. Matt shook Festus slightly, "Festus, this is not time for games," he said sternly.

"Lookin' fer imps ain't no game," Festus slowly replied.

"There is no such think as an imp!" Matt shook Festus by the shoulders, again.

"Yes there is and I gotta catch em and get them back to…" Festus' eyes then looked at Matt.

"Back to who?" Matt growled again.

Festus shook his head and refused to answer as he struggled to free himself from Matt increasingly tighter grip, "I can't say," he muttered.

"There's no such thing as an imp!" Matt bellowed as he briefly let got of Festus' left shoulder, long enough to snap his fingers in front of the hill man's face. He could feel Festus relax slightly and the deputy looked up at Matt, "Matthew we gotta get to the freight depot!" he said as he looked down at Matt's massive hands that held him like a vise.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together as he realized that Festus was back to normal – at least he thought he was. "Are you all right?" he asked the hill man.

Festus looked at Matt like he had crawdads crawling out of his ears, "Of course! Why would you ask such a dang fooled thang?" the deputy said flailing his arms as he stepped past the marshal and headed toward the freight depot. Matt shook his head in wonder as he too turned and rushed to the shipping office.

Doc watched from up in his office and with a quick glance over his shoulder he thought about having Kitty or Newly contact Ellen Jonas. The doctor walked to the door and pulled it open only to see Kitty and Ellen outside on the small landing, "I was just coming to talk to you, Ellen," Doc stated.

Kitty motioned for Ellen to step inside and Doc stepped aside to allow both women through the door. Ellen of course went immediately to Wilbur Jonas' side. The store owner was just barely coming to, when Ellen kissed him on the cheer, "Oh, Wilbur!" she said as she looked at the bandage around his head.

Jonas' eyes fluttered open, "The store!" he stated and began to sit up from the examination table. Doc walked briskly over to the store owner and eased him back down to the table, "Not so fast, Jonas. You took a real bump to the head," he said as he looked down at the man.

"They weren't imps, I'll tell you that, Doc!" Jonas growled.

Doc nodded, "I didn't think so. Matt will want to talk to you later," the physician stated.

"Why not now?" Jonas asked.

Doc drew his right hand over his moustache, "There's been more trouble in Dodge," he answered.

Jonas' eyes narrowed, "What kind of trouble?" he asked fearing that there was more wrong with this store.

"All I know is there was an explosion at the freight depot," the doctor said.

Jonas' brow furrowed, "I bet all of this is related to that Schermerhorn," he grumbled. "All of this stuff about imps and the robberies," he said.

Doc shrugged his shoulders, "Matt's working on it," he said trying to reassure the store owner.

Jonas frowned, "Well if I remember correctly, he hasn't made much headway into the first two robberies," the store owner grumbled. Ellen patted her husband on the forearm.

It then dawned on Jonas, "Did you say the freight depot, Doc?"

Doc nodded yes, "There was an explosion. Why?" he asked.

Jonas struggled again to sit, and slowly succeeded, "Most of my new stock was in," he stated as he slid off the side of the examination table, grabbing it for stability.

"Well, don't get any ideas in your head about going over there," Doc warned. "You took a nasty blow to your head and you need rest," Doc chastised the store owner.

"Rest can wait," Jonas said as he took two steps forward before Doc and Kitty helped to balance him on his feet.

"You need rest, Wilbur," Ellen reasoned as she stepped to Wilbur's side and looped her arm under her husband's.

"You won't be doing anyone any favours by going over there and passing out on the street!" Doc snorted. "Just go home and rest," Doc pleaded with the store owner.

Everyone in the doctor's office heard Jonas sigh, "Fine," he grunted. "But what about my store?" he asked the doctor.

Doc smiled slightly, "Newly locked it up," he stated.

Jonas couldn't argue with Doc – he was only looking out for his well being, "Thanks, Doc," the store owner said as he touched the bandaged lump on the side of his head and winced. "If Matt's looking for me, I'll be at home," he said with sadness in his voice.

Doc scratched his cheek and walked to his office door and opened it for Ellen and Wilbur, "I'll let him know, but I won't send him around until tomorrow. Get some rest," he said as he gave Ellen a quick wink. "And if you need me, call on me. Don't wait," he said with firmness in his tone.

"I'll take care of him, Doc," Ellen said reassuringly. Doc smiled and nodded, Good night," he said as he watched the Jonas' leave his office.

Kitty looked over to the doctor, "Maybe we should go and find out what's happening at the freight depot," she suggested.

"That was my next thought, Kitty," Doc said as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his medical bag from off his desk. He lowered the flame on the oil lamp above his desk and swiftly moved to the door and did the same with the lamp on the sconce next to the doorway. He and Kitty left the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

Red Dawson limped back to Schermerhorn's caravan. He managed to get the brandy and several gold watches before the small charge he set as a distraction went off. Unfortunately he wasn't as far away from the explosion as he should have been…or calculated. He caught a thigh full of splinters and with each step he groaned.

"Marshal! I don't know what to make to this!" Nathan Burke sputtered as they stood and watched the fire brigade douse the flames with the hand-pumped wagon.

Matt shook his head, "Neither do I Burke. We won't be able to get a good look until the morning," he stated as billows of smoke lifted into the night sky.

"Well, that's just great," Burke growled as he looked from the debris over to the marshal.

Matt's expression warned Burke not to push any issues and with a huff the shipping clerk wandered toward the building and kicked at a few pieces of wood as he walked.

"I take it things aren't good," Doc said as he stepped next to Matt.

Matt pursed his lips and looked down at his friend, "That is an understatement, Doc," hew sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt, Festus and Doc watched the fire brigade for a few more moments before Matt took Festus by the upper arm, "Come on," he said to the hill man.

"Come on where?" Festus asked as he looked down at Matt's firm grip on his arm.

"We're paying Schermerhorn a visit," Matt grumbled.

"What fer?" Festus asked in protest. "I don't want to see that old skinflint after what he done to me," he said as he tried to pull his arm free of the marshal's hand.

"Well, what ever Schermerhorn did to you, he's got to undo it," Matt snapped.

Festus frowned, "Thar ain't nothing wrong with me!" he squawked.

Matt drew a deep breath and Doc watched on, "Alright…" Matt said as he handed the hill man his gun.

"What's that fer?" Festus asked looking up at the marshal. Even Doc wondered.

"You have my gun, right?" Matt asked.

Festus looked down at the long barrelled six shooter before he looked back up to Matt, "Of course I have your gun!" he grunted with a half laugh. "What kind of game is this, Matthew?"

"Yeah," Doc chimed in.

Matt frowned at the doctor, "Festus, I want you to remember that you have my gun," he said.

Festus nodded, "That's easy enough," he smiled.

"Imps," Matt said. Instantly, Festus' facial expression changed and he scrunched up his right eye, "fin' there's an imp in Dodge, I'll catch it," he said as he looked around the street. Doc was now quite amused at the sight, "How do you plan to stop his?" he finally asked Matt.

Matt looked over to the doctor, "Watch this," he said as he pulled his gun from the deputy's hand and slid it back into his own holster. He then took Festus by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "There's no such thing as imps!" he said loudly and snapped his fingers in front of Festus' face.

The hill man's expression changed again – back to what one would consider normal, "What?" Festus asked as he looked at Matt and Doc.

"Where's my gun?" Matt asked.

Festus looked down at his hands and his mouth dropped open as he slowly looked at Matt's holster, "I don't have it," he stammered as he pointed at the gun, "you do," Festus stated.

Matt nodded, "Uh, huh!" he said as he quickly glanced at Doc.

Festus stared at his empty hand and then over to Matt holster, "I…." He stammered, "don't understand," he said looking to Doc for an answer.

The doctor shrugged, "I guess you'd best go with Matt to see Schermerhorn," was all the doctor could offer – little consolation to the deputy, "Some help you are," Festus grumbled as he stepped passed this friend.

"Come on Festus. We have work to do," Matt motioned to the hill man. Reluctantly Festus followed the marshal down the street as they passed a steady stream of town folk who were returning from Schermerhorn's show to see what the explosion was all about. Festus grumbled all the way down the street.

Schermerhorn remained in the caravan with Cedric and Miguel as they looked at the items the pair were able to steal from the general store before they were almost caught, "This is marvellous!" the old man exclaimed with delight as he held up a gold bangle and admired the workmanship.

The bang at the door sounded urgent, so Miguel stood and carefully opened it to see Red Dawson wavering on his feet, "Let me in," he mumbled as he pulled himself up into the back of the caravan. He barely got the sack of loot down onto the chair before he collapsed to the floor.

"What on earth happened!" Schermerhorn asked as he moved over to his injured friend and knelt down next to him, looking at the large splinters that stuck out of the man's left thigh.

Dawson groaned, "It was the explosive….I tried to blow the safe, but I didn't get clear in time," he moaned.

Schermerhorn frowned, "I'll get you some of the cure. It will take the bite off," the preacher stated as he stood. He looked over to Cedric and Miguel, "Get him comfortable and then find out what he brought us," he pointed around the caravan. Both Cedric and Miguel nodded and began to assist Red Dawson to one of the day beds.

Schermerhorn adjusted his brocade waistcoat before he opened the door on the wagon, and almost bumping into Matt and Festus. "Oh…." He paused. "Hello marshal. Deputy Festus," he said as he tried to smile as he moved into the doorway to block the marshal's view inside.

Matt cleared his voice, causing Schermerhorn to stiffed, figuring that the gig was up. "It appears that somehow that hypnosis that you put Festus in is still working. Every time someone says a "certain" word, he goes really strange," Matt eluded.

Schermerhorn's stomach flipped and he caught himself before he gasped, "Is that so?" he asked as innocently as possible.

Matt nodded, "Yes and I need him back to normal," he stated.

Schermerhorn paused and thought for a brief second, and what word would that be?" he asked knowing full well.

Matt sighed and leaned forward and whispered the word "imps" into the old reverend's right ear.

"Oh, heavens! We can't have that," Schermerhorn really ramped up the act, "We'd best take care of this!" he stated while thrusting his right index finger into the night sky. "We wouldn't want Dodge to have a lawman who can't do his job," he smiled sympathetically at Matt - Festus' brow furrowed deeper as he listened to the old man. Schermerhorn hooked his hand under Festus' arm and led him to his fancy caravan, "I'll be but a moment," he said looking back over his shoulder to the marshal.

Matt huffed, "Sure," he said as he watched the two men disappear inside.

Quickly, Schermerhorn pulled out his pocket watch and began to undo his double hypnosis on the hill man, "You will no longer care for imps…and you will no longer bring things to me," he began as he watched the deputy bob his head up and down. "Now went I count down from ten to one and snap my fingers, you will have no memory of this what so ever. Do you understand?" he asked.

Festus stared at the watch as it swung back and forth in front of him, catching the light from the oil lamps, "Uh, huh…" he nodded.

"Good," Schermerhorn smiled and began his count down.

Matt waited outside and began to poke around in the area he stood. It was hard to see anything, but he began to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him when he thought he saw a small man dart between the wagons. Quickly Matt dismissed the sight and refocused on the door to the ornate caravan where the reverend took Festus inside.

Within a few minutes the door opened, "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times thar ain't no such thing as an imp!" Festus blurted out as he stepped down from the caravan. "You can say all you want, but I think yer crazy!" he added with a huff.

Matt smirked to himself and joined Festus, "What happened in there?" he asked.

Festus frowned and looked at the caravan door, "That old Schermerhorn tried to blame those robberies on imps, but I straightened him out," he said with a self sense of satisfaction.

Matt made a face, "Well, I guess we'd better find out who did the robberies, then," the marshal stated.

"You still haven't got any leads?" Festus asked.

Matt shook his head no, "But now that you are back to…" he paused and thought, "…work, we can have a serious look," he concluded as he hastily walked back to town, leaving Festus to wonder just what he meant.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt sat at his desk staring down at the list of evidence that he and Festus had managed to gather over the past few days and it didn't amount to much. His eyes were fixated on the small foot prints left out side of the back door to the general store – he repeatedly lightly tapped his pencil over the words, "small foot prints" and in the back of his mind he thought of the little blur he thought he saw last night. Casper came to mind, but he couldn't understand why he might be the part of a guilty party.

The marshal's head lifted when he heard the familiar jingle of the deputy's spurs as Festus quickly strolled across the street from his bunk in the livery stable. There was an unusual gait to the hill man's walk, one which sounded as if he was on a mission. Matt paused and watched Festus open the jail house door, "Good morning, Festus," the marshal said as he sat back in his chair.

"Matthew! It came to me light a light in the night!" the deputy stated with great enthusiasm.

"Oh? What did?" Matt asked.

"Them little foot prints!" Festus exclaimed.

Matt's eyebrows knitted closer together, "What about them?" he asked as he leaned forward with great interest, having just pondered about the very same thing.

"What about that little feller that works fer Schermerhorn?" Festus asked.

Matt looked at Festus, "You mean Casper?"

Festus nodded enthusiastically, "Dontcha think that them little foot prints could belong to him?" the deputy asked as he stepped closer to Matt's desk.

Matt slowly set his pencil down onto the paper, "That's quite possible, but why?" he the asked waiting for the deputy to answer. He was still also looking for another guilty party.

Festus made a face, "I jist can't see any youngin robbin' a store, that's why!" he said with a slight huff. "And furthermore, thar ain't many youngins around town," he ticked his head.

Matt nodded as Festus' reasoning made sense and he wasn't about to go any further with the conversation at the moment. The marshal stood up from his desk, "Well, I guess we should pay a visit to Schermerhorn," he said as he walked to the wooden door and plucked his hat off the wooden peg. There was a slight emptiness in the deputy's expression. "But first I want to check in on Jonas," he added.

Festus wet his lips and shook his head, "I jist saw him on his way to the store. He looked madder than a wet hornet!" the hill man exclaimed having also felt some strange feeling, but the hill man quickly dismissed it.

Matt looked over to Festus, "I don't blame him," he sighed.

"Do you want me to got a see ol' Schermerhorn?" Festus offered awkwardly.

Matt shook his head no, "I want you to go over to the freight office and talk to Burke. I want to know if anything was taken and what the costs are," the marshal said. He could tell by the look on Festus' face that the deputy wasn't thrilled with having to deal with Nathan Burke, who he knew was going to be a handful.

"I also need you to have a good look around to see if you can track anyone who might have caused the explosion," Matt stated as he stepped out the door onto the boardwalk.

"Burke's gonna be even more sour than Jonas, right now," Festus grumbled as he followed Matt out to the street.

"We'll talk with Schermerhorn once I get more facts," Matt reassured his deputy before the two men went their separate ways. Matt stopped for a moment and watched Festus trudge up Front Street toward the freight depot – he didn't envy the deputy, however he was equally reluctant to talk to Wilbur Jonas. Matt drew a deep breath and slowly released it as he continued up the street toward the general store.

Matt reached the front of the store and noted that the door was close and the sign was showing that the store was also closed. Matt rapped lightly on the door, "Jonas?" he called out.

Wilbur Jonas turned and looked at the door, "Is that you Matt?" he asked loudly through the door.

"Yes," Matt answered he said patiently.

"Good," Jonas huffed and moved to the door and pulled it opened. Matt stood with this thumbs hooked over his gun belt, "How are you feeling?" the marshal asked as he stepped down into the store passed the store owner, noting his bedraggled physical appearance – he hadn't even shaved and his silver hair was a disarray.

Jonas didn't answer at first, instead he turned and looked back into his store, noted the dried blood and the ramshackle displays on the counters, "I suppose I'm all right," the store owner sighed.

"I need you to tell me what happened last night," Matt said.

Jonas slowly turned and faced the marshal, "Well it sure as hell wasn't any damn imps!" the store owner blurted out in frustration.

Matt waited for Jonas to cool his heels before he pushed him for further information. He watched the store owner slowly move around his store; taking note of what was missing. Jonas finally stopped at the service counter, "Two men, dressed in black, from head to toe came in here while I was finishing up my books. I guess I had forgotten to lock the door," he paused.

"Then what happened?" Matt asked. The tone in his voice was caring.

Jonas looked over his shoulder and then down to the chair, "They ordered me to sit here and then they blindfolded and gagged me while they tied me to the chair," he stated.

Matt waited for Jonas to collect his thoughts, "Did they hit you?" he then asked.

Jonas shook his head no. "I tried to make some noise to get help, and one of them kicked the chair over. That's all I can remember," his eyes lifted to Matt's.

Matt moved further into the store and looked around. His steel blue eyes came back to Jonas, "I think I have an idea who did this," he smiled slightly.

Jonas' eyebrows lifted as if he just received a gift, "You do?" he tried to smile.

Matt nodded and patted the store owner on the shoulder which caused Jonas to wince. "You get Doc to look at that," he said sympathetically.

Jonas nodded, "Thanks, Matt…" Jonas smiled weakly as he watched the marshal leave. He wondered who Matt had in mind for the robberies.

Matt stepped out to the boardwalk and decided to join Festus at the freight depot to see what the hill man had discovered.

Jonas rubbed his arm, which he knew was swollen, and decided to do as Matt suggested – this time he was sure to lock the door as he left.

By the time Matt reached the freight depot, Festus and Burke were engaged in a rather lively argument, "What's up, fellas?" Matt asked.

Both men stopped talking, but promptly Festus spoke, "This knucklehead won't tell me what the thangs that are missing are worth," he huffed.

Matt frowned at the clerk, "I asked for that information, Burke," he stated.

Burke made a face, "Yeah, Festus said you did, but I still don't like giving it to someone who was made to act like a chicken with mere hypnosis," he stated.

Festus' eyes narrowed and Matt stepped between the men, "There's nothing wrong with Festus…now," he stated.

Burke's shoulders shagged, "I see," he grumbled and then handed Matt the list.

Festus noted the clerk's move and stuck his tongue out at Burke; unnoticed.


	21. Chapter 21

Schermerhorn studied Red Dawson's leg, "This is very bad in many ways," the sighed. Dawson didn't care, nor did he have a clue what the reverend said – the tonic had taken a hold of him.

Cedric and Miguel watched on, "What can we do?" Cedric finally asked.

Schermerhorn shook his head, "I don't know. I can't pull those splinters out of his leg because he might bleed to death and we can't very well asked the doctor to look at him without raising suspicion," he stated. Dawson snickered out of delusion.

"Maybe we can make up a story about how he hurt himself and then we can get the old saw bones to look at him!" Miguel said with some enthusiasm.

Schermerhorn made a face, "It would have to be quite the story," he said flatly.

"What if we have a small explosion here?" Cedric stated.

Schermerhorn's eyes lifted from Dawson's limb to his friend's eye, "You might be on to something," he smiled.

"The secret formula is combustible," Miguel added with a sly smile.

Both Schermerhorn and Cedric nodded, "That it is," Schermerhorn said while thinking the scenario through. Schermerhorn pulled a blanket over Dawson to keep him warm, before he sat back in the chair, thinking on it even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt looked at the list that Nathan Burke had prepared, "Were these items all in the same area?" he looked up from the paper to the shipping clerk.

"Funny you should ask that, marshal, but no. At least I don't think so," he stated.

Matt frowned, "You found the crate for the brandy but no bottles of glass?" he asked.

"It must have been some weird explosion," Burke shrugged. "Whatever took place, it looks like someone tried to blow the safe," he said as he pointed to the area that was most damaged.

Matt walked over to the area and crouched down, "What kind of explosive was used?"

Burke walked over to another shed, "It looks like someone took a stick of dynamite from this stock waiting for the railway," he said as he examined the broken lock and pried open door.

"Who knew about it?" Matt asked at he stood up and faced the clerk.

"No one but me," Burked stated. "I have it listed on my inventory, but those books are locked in the safe at night and no one else has access to them during the day," he said as he grew more flustered.

Matt thought for a moment, "What about that fellow from Schermerhorn's outfit? Did he ever come back?" he asked.

Burke shook his head no, "I haven't seen him since," he said. "You don't think he would have done this? I mean him working with the reverend and all," Burke sputtered trying not to lay blame especially on someone religious.

Matt didn't comment right away as he went back looking at the damage to the structure and its contents. He paused and looked at Burke, "I'm not ruling anyone out right now," he stated while looking at the list again.

Festus walked back toward the marshal, "Matthew, you should have a look at this," he said as he thumbed over his shoulder. The look on the deputy's face made Matt wonder what was wrong. "Lead the way," he said and folded the paper before he stuffed it into his shirt pocket as he followed Festus along the platform at the back of the freight office.

The hill man crouched down and touched the red sticky substance that was on the wood at his feet, "Looks like blood to me," he said as he looked up at Matt.

Matt pursed his lips and looked around, "Have you followed it?" he asked.

Festus stood and nodded, "As far as I could, and then I lost the trail," he stated and pointed down the alley. "Someone might have got themselves into trouble during that explosion." He stated.

"It sure looks that way. I want you to go and see Doc. Find out from him if anyone has reported any injuries to him," Matt said.

"You betcha," Festus said as he scurried off. Matt looked down at the trail of blood drops – slowly his eyes lifted and he was looking down the way to the large white tent at the end of town. He couldn't help but think that something was afoot with Schermerhorn's Magic Medicine and Healing Show.

Matt's eyes narrowed as it seemed more and more that the string of robberies seemed all too coincidental with the arrival of Schermerhorn's troop. Matt drew a breath and walked back to Burke, "I'll be back later," the marshal said.

Burke was busy with a few town folk and looked over his shoulder, "What about the freight office?" he asked.

"I suggest you get the wall repaired. I'll deal with the mater," Matt said and walked out to Front Street, just as a loud boom rippled up the street from Schermerhorn's camp. The sound brought everyone out onto the street as they stood and watch a billow of dark grey smoke lift into the air, "Now what?" Matt asked himself as he ran down the street with a half a dozen other men, including Festus who had just reached the top of Doc's stairs.

Kitty and Jonas stood on the boardwalk out in front of the general store, "What do you supposed happened?" Kitty asked.

Doc pulled opened his door and saw Festus, "What was that?"

Festus looked at Doc with astonishment, "I think it came from down the street," he said before he dashed off.

"I better get my medical bag," Doc. "This whole town is going to pieces," he mumbled as he grabbed his black leather bag and quickly made his way down the stairs just in time to heard Jonas, "Schermerhorn is up to no good," the store owner grumbled.

Doc ticked his head, "You might be right," he said before he left his friends.

Kitty made a face but could sympathize with the store owner. "You look like you could use a drink," Kitty patted Jonas on the shoulder.

With his unkempt appearance, Jonas looked down at himself, "Thanks, Kitty. But I don't think I should, not the way I look," he said as he tried to smile.

"Then I'll bring something to you," Kitty smiled with a quick wink. "We might need it to deal with what ever happened down the street," she stated. That Jonas agreed to.

By the time Matt and Festus arrived, Schermerhorn and his men had staged the perfect explosion – the still that they manufactured the formula and nearby crates were strewn everywhere, and in the middle of it all was an inebriated Red Dawson, sprawled out on the ground. Cedric and Miguel pretended to be alarmed for their friend as they shouted for help.

Doc was next on the scene and moved over to Matt, "What happened?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath; he drew his right hand across his moustache as he looked around at the carnage.

"Please help!" Schermerhorn pleaded from where he stood next to Red Dawson.

Doc quickly moved over to the prone man and knelt down and his initial assessment of Dawson's injury weren't good, "We have to get him up to my office," the doctor stated. "I can't do much for him here," he said as he stood and ordered Cedric and Miguel to carry their friend up the street.

Matt moved over next to Doc, "What do you think happened?"

Doc blinked, "I think those injuries are older than just a few minutes, that what I think" Doc snorted and followed the men and his newest patient back up the street.

Matt stood wondering what Doc meant by his comment, but in the meantime he need to asked Schermerhorn a few questions about a lot of things.


	22. Chapter 22

Kitty followed Doc up the stairs as Cedric and Miguel carried the limp body of Red Dawson, "Now careful!" the doctor chastised the two men as they roughly dumped Dawson onto the examination table. Miguel shrugged at Cedric and the two men backed away from their friend as the physician began to examine the man's wounds.

"Is there anything I can do, Doc?" Kitty asked from the end of the table.

Doc quickly looked up, "Have those men leave and find me about a half a dozen witnesses," he said as he began to gather the instruments he needed to remove the large slivers from the back of Red Dawson's left leg.

Kitty did what Doc had asked and ushered the two men out, "Why can't we stay with Red?" Cedric asked as he and Miguel walked down the staircase with Kitty following.

"Doc needs to work alone. He doesn't like people watching over him," Kitty stated.

"Then what's this thing about getting a half a dozen witnesses?" Miguel snapped.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Kitty stated from the bottom of the stairs although she, herself didn't know why.

"That old quack had better not be up to anything funny!" Cedric huffed as the two men decided to go to the Long Branch for a drink. Kitty's eyebrows knitted, "If anyone is up to no good, it's likely you two," she snorted under her breath as she followed the men to the saloon.

Kitty stepped inside and quickly saddled up to the bar, "Sam, Doc wants to find a few men, about a half dozen," she stated, "and have them go up to Doc's office, including you. He wants witnesses to something, and make it quick," she said in a hushed voice to her barkeep friend.

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty," Sam said as he finished wiping the glass he held in his hand.

"If Doc needs me again, let me know," she smiled.

"I will," Sam nodded and quickly crossed the saloon floor and tapped Ed O'Connor on the shoulder and swiftly the two men chatted before they left the saloon. Kitty knew she left the task in good hands with Sam.

Sam gathered Percy Crump, Howie Uzzell, Harry Bodkin and Wilbur Jonas as potential witnesses that Doc required. There was some confusion amongst the men, not knowing why Doc would need a witness; a job usually left to Judge Brooker or any other district judge.

The group of men climbed the stairs and entered the doctor's office where Ed O'Connor stood with two of his friends.

"Doc?" Sam asked, "What's going on?" he said as he stepped closer to the physician with the other men close behind him.

Doc lifted his head and looked at the men, "I want you to witness something. This will be very crucial should this get to a trial," the doctor stated.

The men all exchanged looks and several shrugged, "Sure Doc, but what?" Percy Crump asked.

"I'm glad you were the one to ask that, Percy. You've seen a lot of dried blood in your day," Doc said as he faced the undertaker.

"He's not dead, is he?" Crump asked.

"To the world he is," Doc stated and handed the undertaker the bottle of miracle medicine that Dawson had clutched to his chest. Crump smelled the remaining contents and turned his nose up. Doc motioned to him to hand it to the other men. Each one taking a whiff and making a face, "This man is intoxicated, he isn't dead," Doc stated.

"So why do you want us?" Ed O'Connor asked as he grew impatient with Doc's show and tell.

"You've all had injuries at one time or another, right?" the doctor asked.

The men nodded.

"So you know what fresh blood looks like," Doc again asked.

"Come on, Doc," O'Connor grumbled. "Of course we know. Some of us are ranchers," he huffed.

Percy Crump peered over Doc's shoulder, "That sure doesn't look like fresh blood," he pointed out. Doc nodded.

Jonas and Bodkin stepped in for a closer look. "If that isn't fresh blood, when did this injury happen, Doc?" Bodkin asked as he looked up from Dawson's leg into the caring crystal blue eyes of the physician.

"It certainly wasn't with in the last hour, I can tell you that. Nor was it from that explosion at Schermerhorn's camp," Doc stated. "And more thing will prove it," Doc said as he began to cut the trouser leg from cuff to the upper thigh.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks as some of the men had never seen such awful injuries; the large slivers stood out of Dawson's leg like fence posts on the prairie. Most of the men made faces and turned up their lip at the sight.

"I want you to note this," Doc wanted to point out, "Now that we feel that the injury wasn't within the last hour, "I will wager that when I clean away this dried blood away, there will be signs of infection and that doesn't happen right away," he stated as he began to gingerly wash away the dried blood from around the slivers. And as sure as Doc stated, there were red and bluish marks around each injury.

"So what does all this mean, Doc?" Bodkin asked as he chocked back his breath at the sight.

"This man was injured sometime over night," Doc said as he stopped long enough to answer the question.

Jonas' jaw dropped open, "The freight depot," he stammered.

"You might be on to something Mr. Jonas," Percy Crump pointed out.

Doc smiled slightly at his crack-pot detectives, "You can go now. All of you." Doc nodded, "Except you, Jonas," Doc stated.

Wilbur Jonas looked at the doctor, "Why me?" he asked.

"Because I want another look at your head after I'm done here," Doc grumped. "So sit down on that daybed over there," he ushered.

Jonas made a face, but obliged the doctor and moved to the daybed where he sat down, and eventually fell asleep.

Sam paused at the door, "Doc, do you need Miss Kitty's help?" he asked.

Doc paused, "If she's available," he smiled slightly at the barkeep. He immediately began to prioritize the wounds, but the snoring from across the room drew his attention. Doc shook his head and with a smiled on his face, he went back to work on Dawson's leg.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt and Festus stood at the site of the explosion, "Matthew, thars a rat here," the hill man stated as his eyes scanned the debris field.

Matt nodded, "I have to agree with you on that, Festus," the marshal said as he turned to look over to Schermerhorn's caravan. "And I think we're pretty close to finding out who that rat is," he huffed. His eyes came back to where they had found Dawson laying.

Festus remained looking at the wreckage, "I can't say I've ever seen wood underneath a fellow after an explosion," he said ticking is head.

"You know as well as I do, he was placed there after the fact," Matt said with a slight laugh.

Festus nodded, "What do you think they are up to?" the deputy asked.

"Well, I find it very coincidental that all of this has been happening since Schermerhorn's crew came into town," Matt stated.

"I never trusted him from the get go," Festus snorted.

Matt knew he should rely more on the hill man's gut reactions to some strangers. "Let's go and talk to Schermerhorn," Matt said as he began to walk back toward the group of decorative wagons.

Casper spotted the lawmen and quickly knocked on the caravan door. Schermerhorn poked his head out, "Are they coming?" he asked his little friend.

"They sure are," Casper stated. "I'll go to the tent," he said and quickly disappeared behind some crates and out of sight of Matt and Festus. Schermerhorn composed himself and sat back down with this bible and plunged into scripture making himself busy, just as a knock came to his caravan door.

Schermerhorn drew a deep breath, stood and walked to the door, and slowly opened it, "Marshal. Have you found out anything about what might have happened?" he asked as he made sure his bible was visible.

"Reverend Schermerhorn, I have a number of questions I need answers to," Matt stated.

"By all means," Schermerhorn smiled. "I'll be happy to try and help you," he said.

Matt nodded and waited for an invitation into the caravan and finally it came, "Perhaps you'd like to come in and we can chat here," he said stepping aside.

Matt nodded and looked over to Festus, "I want you to go and see how Doc is doing with that man," he said.

"Red Dawson," Schermerhorn pointed out. Matt's eyes met the reverend's.

"Sure thang Matthew," Festus said as he began to walk away, "I'll be back directly with what Doc tells me," he said as his voice faded the further he walked.

"Red certainly looked like he was in a bad way," Schermerhorn said as he allowed Matt to sit on the settee at the side of the caravan.

Matt said nothing at first; instead he looked around the lavishly decorated wagon. Slowly he looked back to Schermerhorn who sat in his upholstered wing-back chair. "By the looks of his injuries, I'd say he is in a bad way. Doc Adams will do his best," he spoke softly.

Schermerhorn shifted slightly in his chair and sat his bible down on the small table next to his chair, "I can't understand how the accident happened," he shook his head slowly. "Red's made the medicine hundreds of times before," he said taking a quick look up at the marshal.

Matt sat with an unimpressed look on his face, "Festus and I had a good look around and we both agree that Red wasn't there when that still exploded. He somehow was placed there after the fact," Matt said, watching Schermerhorn for any reaction.

"Oh?" the old man asked. He could feel his face growing red. "That's where he was when I found him," he stated.

"Then maybe you'd like to try and explain why there was debris underneath him and why he only suffered wounds to his one leg and not anywhere else," Matt said as he sat back and folded is arms across his chest.

"Are you calling me a liar? Schermerhorn asked in defence.

Matt shook his head no, "I need answers, and I think you know them," he stated, this time with more of an edge to his tone.

Schermerhorn pursed his lips and was about to say some thing when another knock came to is caravan door, "Excuse me marshal," he said as he got up to answer the door.

Miguel stood outside and motioned for Schermerhorn to step outside. The old man nodded and looked back at Matt, "I'll be but a moment," he said and left Matt sitting inside. Matt's eyes narrowed as he wondered what the old preacher was up too. But he quickly dismissed that and took the opportunity to have a quick look around to see if he could spot any of the stolen merchandise – nothing was popping out at he, and he figured that the old man would be too shrewd to leave things like that laying around. Matt frowned, "I have to find out where he's keeping everything," he muttered to himself.

Schermerhorn listened to his friend, "I heard the whiskered faced deputy talking to a younger deputy about the blood he found at the freight depot," Miguel said in a hushed voice.

"Go on," Schermerhorn urged.

"He said that he was able to trace the trail to almost here," Miguel stated. "I've hidden everything as best as possible," he said. "I used the secret place," he smiled.

"Good. Now if the marshal wants to look around, I will let him, and he won't find a single thing, leaving him in the dark, just as he is now," Schermerhorn smiled wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had Kitty finish wrapping Red Dawson's leg while he checked Wilbur Jonas' wound on his head, "It sure is tender, Doc," the store owner stated as Doc cleaned away some encrusted blood away from the sutures.

"I can well imagine," the doctor said and then stepped back looking the store owner in the eyes, "I won't bandage that, but I want you to be careful when washing and combing your hair," he stated.

"Thanks, Doc," Jonas said as he stood up from the day bed. Doc patted his beleaguered friend on the shoulder, "I'll see you later," Jonas tried to smile as he left the doctors office.

"If you have any problems, you see me right away," Doc half scolded the store owner, who nodded in understanding before he left the room.

Festus stood waiting to talk to the doctor, "Doc? Matthew asked me to get an update on that there feller," the hill man said.

Doc brushed his hand across this moustache and ticked his head, "You can tell Matt that he will make it, but those slivers were in his leg a lot longer than an hour," he stated as he squared himself to the deputy.

Festus nodded, "Matthew and me believe that he was placed there after the explosion," the deputy stated.

Kitty couldn't help but over hear what the two men were talking about, "It sure seems like he was the one that robbed the freight depot," she sighed as she stepped away from finishing with Dawson's leg.

"Did surely does, Miss Kitty," Festus said.

"This whole thing is starting to smell rotten," Doc said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But what I can't understand is how Schermerhorn got away with it…"

"Matthew and I are aiming to find out, that's fer sure," the hill man said with a tick of his head and a frown on his weathered face.

"I wish you luck," Doc said as he watched the deputy turn and leave his office. "The only thing that they have as any kind of evidence is him," Doc said as he looked back at his examination table to the sleeping Red Dawson. Dawson snored with each breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt was just about to get up and have a further look around the caravan when the door opened as the reverend Schermerhorn stepped back inside, "I apologize, marshal. We had a small problem with our show for tonight, but everything is going to work out just fine," he smiled coyly.

"I see," Matt said with a grunt of disappointment. He had hoped that Schermerhorn would have announced their departure from Dodge, but it seemed not to be the case.

Roydon Schermerhorn was just about to make a comment, when another knock came to the caravan door, "What now?" he asked impatiently as he opened the door, this time to find the deputy standing there, "Is Matthew still in thar?" Festus asked; his twang thick with mistrust.

"Marshal, it's your deputy," Schermerhorn said as he stepped aside from the door, "I'll talk to you later," the marshal said as he stood up and left the wagon.

"What is it Festus?" Matt quickly asked.

"Ol' Doc said that the wounds that feller got were more than an hour old," Festus said in a hushed voice as he thumbed over his shoulder back toward Dodge.

"So our speculation is correct," Matt huffed and his eyes narrowed.

"We need to find something that was stolen so we can really prove it," Festus stated.

"That might be easier said than done," Matt growled. "I didn't see a thing in Schermerhorn's wagon," he said looking over his shoulder.

"Wall it has to be here, somewhere!" the hill man squeaked.

Matt made a face at the deputy and he wanted to reply but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. The marshal's eyes scanned the camp, "Maybe they have it hidden off site," he said to no one in particular.

"I could do some snoopin' around," Festus stated.

Matt nodded, "You do that Festus." The marshal watched the deputy walk away and by this time Schermerhorn was standing next to Matt.

"Where's your deputy going?" the reverend curtly asked.

Matt turned and squared himself to the old man, "If you are unwilling to assist me in recovering the items at were stolen from the freight off and general store, I will see to it that Festus and I search your camp until they are found," he growled.

"Why do you insist that these items are here?" Schermerhorn sounded innocent.

Matt placed his hands on his hips, "Doctor Adams confirmed that your man, Dawson, was injured long before he was found near that still," he then pointed toward the site of the explosion. "The only other way he could have received those kinds of wounds was from the break in at the freight office last night," the marshal glared at the old man.

Clearly Schermerhorn was flustered, "If Mr. Dawson robbed the freight office I would have known about it," he stammered. "My men are of the highest of honour and wouldn't stoop to stealing," he said thrusting his right index finger into the air in hopes that his fire and brimstone attitude would be enough to persuade the marshal otherwise.

Matt pursed his lips and was just about to leave the camp when he spotted Casper, "I want a word with your man," he indicated.

Schermerhorn's eyes widened, "Why?"

Matt's eyes quickly shifted to the reverend, "That would be my business," he said with a strong sense of the law behind his words.

Schermerhorn made a face, "Fine, but don't keep him too long. I need his assistance to get ready for tonight's show," the old man said in a snit before he turned and climbed back up into his caravan.

Matt shook his head as he sauntered over to where the little man was busy with some of the bottles of the reverend's miracle medicine. The marshal adjusted his hat back slightly on his head, "Casper?"

The mere sound of the marshal's voice caused the little man to jump, "Oh…Marshal! I didn't see you for a second," he quickly smiled and peered past the big man hoping to see his boss, but Schermerhorn was no where in sight. Nervously, Casper tried to go on about his business with the laundry.

"I'd like to talk to you, if you have a few minutes," Matt stated. The marshal's keen eyes scanned the sandy ground for clues to try and link Casper to at least one of the general store robberies, however, Casper was wearing moccasins, not regular shoes, as the foot prints from the store appeared to be.

Casper draped the final article of clothing over the clothes line and looked up at the marshal, "What can I do for you?" he asked in a rather cavalier tone.

Matt wet his lips, "I'm just wondering if you were in Dodge yesterday," he stated.

"I've been there several times since we've been here, why?" Casper asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I'm sure you have heard about the robberies," Matt began. "One of them appeared to have a smaller person involved…"

Casper shifted slightly, "So you think it was me?" he laughed.

"The thought crossed my mind," the marshal replied.

Casper shrugged, "I have no knowledge of the robberies," he said and went back to work.

"I see," Matt frowned. "Then you won't mind me looking around," the marshal smiled.

Casper swallowed, "Oh, well…no," he said with a quiver in his voice.

Matt tried to hide his smile, "Good," he said and tipped his hat to the little man. Matt finally felt that he was getting somewhere – he had two men on edge and as soon as Doc would let him talk to Dawson, that would be three.

Matt moved away from the little man and leisurely looked around; he paused when he heard the familiar jingle of the deputy's large Texan spurs. Matt was Festus walking toward him, looking none too impressed. "Did you find anything?" Matt inquired.

Festus stopped next to the marshal and shook his head, "Not even a track," he grumbled.


	25. Chapter 25

Doc straightened up his office and checked on his sleeping patient, who was still snoring up a storm. The doctor shook his head and wondered just how much of Schermerhorn's elixir he had drank to serum to such a state.

Doc picked up the empty bottle that he earlier pulled from Dawson's grip and looked at the tablespoon or so of liquid at the bottle. Gently the doctor poured the so-called medicine into the palm of his hand and the smelled it. His nose twitched, "It smells like mint," he sputtered under his breath.

Doc looked around and then placed his palm to his lips and sucked back the dark green liquid. Immediately his shoulders went up to his ears and his lips puckered as his eyes slammed shut! He tried to relax his facial muscles enough to swallow the fluid and eventually he forced it down his throat. His eyes watered and he blinked as his whole body shook to try and clear the taste from his mouth, "Good Lord!" he gasped and then coughed.

The doctor sat the bottle down long enough to pull on his coat and hat; he now had a beef withy the reverend Schermerhorn and his "miracle medicine". Doc snatched up the bottle took a quick look over his shoulder at the sleeping man then left his office.

It was mid afternoon and Front Street was not overly busy with traffic, however, there seemed to be a steady movement of people going here and there. Even Jonas was busy as Doc walked by the general store on his way down to Schermerhorn's camp at the end of the town.

The physician was still trying to shake the taste from his mouth and wondered who on earth, let alone in Dodge would buy the product. That was until he saw a very happy Louie Pheeters making his way back up the street. Pheeters was signing to himself and doing a little soft-shoe dancing as he held one partly empty bottle of the elixir and nursed the unopened one in his ragged coat pocket.

Doc stopped in his track, "Alright. That does it," he huffed. "Schermerhorn, you have to go," he sputtered in defence of other innocent people who have likely bought into the old man's elixir trick. And Doc was going to make sure that Matt knew just where he stood on the matter.

Matt and Festus were still chatting at the edge of the camp, when Festus spotted the doctor, "Matthew. It looks like Doc's got himself a bee in his hat," he stated as ht watched Doc walking sternly toward the two law men.

"I wonder what that's about," Matt snorted.

"I guarantee we're gonna find out in about two shakes of a lamb's tail," Festus replied. Matt pursed his lips and stood next to Festus waiting to hear what the doctor seemed to be so worked up about. Surely it wasn't Dawson, for the doctor's walk would be much more sombre – something was up Doc's nose and both Matt and Festus knew it.

Doc stopped short of the two law men, "I want that charlatan out of Dodge!" the physician exploded without even a hello first.

"Now hold on there, Doc," Matt said as he tried to defuse the town doctor, "What's all of this about. You look like you are ready to tear someone's head off," Matt stated as he looked at his doctor friend.

"And if you give me half the chance, I just might!" Doc growled as he held up the empty bottle.

Matt frowned, "Doc, what are you talking about. You haven't been into that stuff, have you?" he asked sceptically.

Doc pulled the empty bottle back, No I have not!" he snorted in an indignant tone. "But that fellow up in my office has and so has Louie!" he further exclaimed.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, Doc!" Festus chimed in.

Doc sighed and looked from Matt to the hill man and back again, "This has more alcohol content than anything that Kitty has at the Long Branch!"

Matt pursed his lips, "I see," he said as he looked at the bottle that the doctor clutched in his hand, "You want me to run Schermerhorn out of town because people are getting hooked on this stuff," he tried to clarify.

"I hope no one has gotten hooked! It's terrible tasting!" Doc sputtered.

Festus' eyebrows lifted to his hat brim, "You drank some of that, didn'tja Doc?" he asked.

Doc looked at the deputy like he had kittens crawling out his ears, "I only tasted a drop and it was awful!" he stated. "I can't imagine anyone drinking a whole bottle, but that fellow did!" Doc huffed.

Matt had to agree, "Well this isn't solving the robberies," he stated.

"Surely they are tied together," Doc replied. "They have to be…"

"I'm not ruling anything out Doc. There've been too many coincidences since Schermerhorn arrived. But I have to find some concrete proof, other than Dawson's leg. That only places him at the freight depot during the explosion, but without any stolen merchandise, I can't lay any charges," Matt stated.

"Demand that you search the entire camp!" Doc blurted out.

"But what if we're wrong? I mean this guy is a reverend," Matt said in a hushed voice as if his comment would be heard on high.

"A man of the cloth wouldn't be fleecing innocent people with stuff like this!" Doc growled and held up the empty bottle.

Matt made a face and knew Doc had a point – a very good one. "Right," Matt growled. "I'll tell Schermerhorn to come clean or we'll search this camp from top to bottom," he stated.

"You don't have to look in the woods, Matthew. Thar ain't nothin' in there but trees and critters," the hill man stated as he thumbed over his shoulder.

"So you've said," Matt said as he stepped past the deputy and walked over to Schermerhorn's caravan.

Festus and Doc watched on, "This isn't gonna be pretty," the hill man huffed.

"It hasn't been from the get go," Doc said. "And if I had my way, I'd tar and feather him if you do find the stolen goods!" he growled.

"If?" Festus looked over to the doctor.

Doc made a face, "You know what I mean. Don't give me a hard time," he grunted.

Festus let air escape through his lips making a fluttering sound, "Pshaw!" he muttered.

Matt stood outside Schermerhorn's caravan door. With a deep breath he rapped on the door. The wagon moved as if someone was moving about inside, "Schermerhorn? It's me, Matt Dillon. I want to talk to you," Matt stated loudly.

The old man pulled open the door, "I thought we were through," Schermerhorn sputtered.

"Not until you tell me where Dawson has stashed the items from the freight office," Matt growled.

"Dawson?" Royden Schermerhorn stepped down from his wagon. "Why do you implicate Red Dawson?" he snorted.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "You know as well as I do that his injury places him at the explosion. If he wasn't working alone, maybe you can tell who else he was with," Matt stood over the older man.

Schermerhorn's mouth opened, "Why I have never!" he sputtered.

Matt leaned slightly more forward, "I some how doubt that," he said in a low tone.

Schermerhorn swallowed, "Fine. Have your way. You can search the camp, but I warn you that you won't find whatever it is you are looking for," the old man ranted. "And once you are finished, I will see that I have your badge for harassing me!" he said thrusting his right index finger into the air.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Sure," he said. He was growing wearily of the reverend's threats. The marshal looked back over his shoulder and motioned for Festus to join him. Schermerhorn's eyes narrowed, "You'll be sorry," he sneered and went back inside his wagon.

"Come on Festus. We are going to look everywhere," Matt stated as the two lawmen began their search.


	26. Chapter 26

Doc leaned on the long dark wooden bar at the Long Branch Saloon. His right hand slowly turned the half filled glass around on the bar. Kitty twisted her mouth and looked over to Sam. The barkeep shrugged.

Kitty finally broke the silence, "Doc, are you just going to play with that drink of drink it?" she asked as he stood across from the doctor and folded her arms on the bar top.

Doc looked up at the red-headed saloon owner, "Since when is there a time limit?" he grumbled.

Kitty pursed her lips, "You've been staring at that glass for over an hour now!" she stated.

Doc sighed, "I would have expected Matt to report back that he and Festus found the stolen items by now," he said. "I sure hope he doesn't get into trouble over this," the doctor said.

"He's doing his job," Kitty added. "Furthermore, if Schermerhorn has those items, he's going to make sure they are good and hidden," she snorted.

"That's if they aren't there. What if I was wrong?" the doctor lamented.

"Oh, Doc. Matt will get to the bottom of this, and you know it," Kitty smiled and patted the doctor on the forearm.

Doc nodded slightly, "Thanks, Kitty," he tried to smile as he continued to nurse the drink in front of him.

"Well, I'm sure that Matt and Festus know what they are doing. You know Matt wouldn't wade into anything that he couldn't handle," Kitty tried to offer the doctors some condolence.

"I know that," Doc huffed. "I just wish they'd announce that they have found some evidence and send Schermerhorn packing by now," the doctor stated.

Kitty leaned onto the bar, "What makes you so certain that Schermerhorn _is_ guilty?" she asked.

Doc looked up into the blue eyes of the saloon owner, "He's got the perfect alibi and all this has happened since he mentioned those imps," he stated.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Kitty shrugged.

Doc scoffed, "A damn good one," he said as he took a long sip from his glass.

"Well, I have to admit, business has slowed down since he arrived in town," Kitty sighed and looked around the fairly empty saloon. "Usually by this time of day, folks are flowing through the door," she stated.

"I over heard some folks talking about another one of Schermerhorn's performances slated for tonight," Sam said from down the bar.

"Oh, great!" Doc sputtered. "Well, maybe by then Matt could at least ban him from selling anymore of that God-awful medicine of his," he grumbled and swallowed back the remainder of his whiskey. The doctor as just about to order another drink, when Newly O'Brien stepped through the swing-doors, "Oh there you are Doc," he smiled and briskly walked toward the doctor.

"I take it that you've been looking for me," Doc grunted.

Newly nodded, "I was just up at your office and that fellow is starting to stir," he said thumbing over his shoulder to the door.

Doc frowned, "I guess you better find Matt. He wants to talk to him," the physician said as he pushed off from the bar. Newly nodded and quickly left the Long Branch. Doc cast a look back to Kitty, "Maybe we'll get somewhere now," he said.

"Well, good luck with that," Kitty said as she rested her chin on her right hand. A slight bemused smile spread across her lips as she watched her old friend leave the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down the street, Matt paused at the last caravan wagon, "Festus, I don't know where else to look," the marshal said with exasperation – his hands resting on his hips.

"Matthew, ifin them stolen items are here, we'll find them," the deputy stated.

Matt nodded, "Hopefully before they're gone," Matt noted as he turned and watched the large white tent collapse to the ground.

"I thought Schermerhorn was puttin' on another show tonight!" Festus quipped.

"He is," Matt said flatly as his eyes scanned the camp. "I have to admit, he's pretty crafty," Matt snorted.

"I never liked him since my eyeballs laid a look at him," Festus muttered. "Even more so fer makin' me look like a fool in front of the whole town," he snipped.

Matt placed his hand on the deputy's shoulder, "It wasn't the whole town, Festus," he smiled.

"Oh, that's funny Matthew," Festus growled.

"Here comes Newly. Let's find out what he's got to say," Matt said as he spotted the young deputy hurrying toward Schermerhorn's camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc glared at the man that sat on the edge of his examination table, "You aren't going anywhere until the marshal has a word with you," he said wagging his index finger at the young man.

"The marshal?" Dawson questioned. "Why does he want to talk with me? I haven't done anything wrong," he snorted with a half laugh, shaking his head in dismay.

"I'll leave that up to Matt," the doctor stated.

"I'm not sitting here all day," Dawson huffed. "I have things to do," he growled as he began to inch off the table.

"Now I've warned you," Doc snapped. "You stay right there or I'll tie you down!"

Dawson's eyes narrowed at the physician, "You wouldn't dare," he sneered.

"If you keep moving, you'll see that I'm a man of my word," Doc said as he moved closer to his patient.

Red Dawson huffed, "I told you I've done nothing wrong!" he grumbled.

Doc stuffed his hands deep into his trouser pockets, "Well, then, I guess you don't have anything to worry about," he smiled with a tick of his head. He enjoyed watching Dawson squirm.

The expression on Dawson's face changed instantly as he watched the tall marshal enter the doctor's office. "Doc," he acknowledged the physician.

Doc just motioned toward Dawson with his thumb, "He's all yours," Doc stated. There was a slight hint of humour in the old man's eyes. Matt nodded and walked forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know why you want to see me, marshal," Dawson sputtered.

Matt pursed his lips and nodded, "You can start by telling us how you managed to injure your leg," he then pointed to Dawson's bandaged leg.

Dawson shifted his weight on the examination table, "It was an accident at the still," he said – his voice wavering slightly as he tried to sound convincing.

"Uh, huh," Matt muttered as he again cross his arms over his chest, "Then maybe you can shed some light on how a lot of debris from that explosion got underneath you and that you only managed to hurt your leg," he said stepping a little closer.

Dawson shrugged, "It just happened that way. Everything happen in a split second!" he again tried to sound convincing.

Matt nodded, "Maybe a few hours or days behind my jail bars will make you remember a little clearer," Matt said.

Dawson's mouth dropped open, "I don't know why you are hounding me!" he gurgled.

"The freight office was robbed last night, and your injury points right to it," Matt's arms dropped to his sides.

Dawson looked at the marshal and then to the doctor again, "You think I did that?" he smiled and then began to laugh.

"Seems pretty logical to me," Doc added.

Dawson slowly stopped laughing, "And what does reverend Schermerhorn have to say about this?" he said as he drew his sleeve across his mouth.

"That I can't tell you," Matt stated.

"Why?" Dawson questioned and stood in front of Matt.

"I'm not through my investigation yet. But in the mean time, if you aren't going to tell me how you got hurt, you are coming to jail," he stated.

Dawson looked over to the doctor, "You can't let him put me in jail! My leg hurts!" he exclaimed.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, "Oh, I bet it does," he said with a tick of his head. "Matt, take him slowly and I'll come by later to look in on him," the doctor smiled.

Matt nodded, "Come along, Mr Dawson," Matt growled.

Dawson looked at Doc as if he had just thrown him into hell. Matt took Dawson by the right upper arm, "Come along, I have other things to do today," he said as he guided the man out of Doc's office. Doc smiled even broader as he listened to Dawson making up stories about how he was hurt, but both Matt and Doc knew the real explanation.


	27. Chapter 27

Festus and Newly remained at Schermerhorn's camp, "I tell you, Newly, if them things are here, that old man surely has another magic trick up his sleeve in hiding them," the hill man sighed.

Newly's brown eyes looked around the camp, "It doesn't make sense that you haven't found anything yet. I assume that you and the marshal have looked in all the wagons," he said as his eyes came back to Festus.

The deputy frowned, "Wall, of course we did!" he huffed with a scowl on his weathered face.

Newly then looked up the street, "Maybe the marshal will get something out of him," he pointed as the two deputies watched as Matt walked with Red Dawson toward the jail house. Matt was quick to lock Dawson up before he rejoined Festus at the camp.

"Schermerhorn's gonna be a mad as a wet hornet over that," Festus sputtered.

"The marshal is only doing his job," Newly stated.

Festus looked over to Newly, "Wall, I know that, but Schermerhorn will take this the wrong way, and you know it," he huffed.

"Well, it's not as if he's going to cast a spell on everyone," Newly joked, however he stopped laughing as soon as Matt joined the deputies.

Festus just shook his head, "Matthew, did that yahoo say anything about the freight depot or general store?" he motioned toward the jail house.

Matt shook his head no, "Not yet. Maybe a few uncomfortable hours behind bars will loosen his tongue," he snorted.

"I hope so!" Festus grumbled. "There ain't no where left to look but in Schermerhorn's pockets," he said.

"That's not a bad idea," Doc added from a few feet away as he joined the men near Schermerhorn's camp.

Matt glanced over his shoulder toward the town physician, "I want you to let Dawson suffer for a little while," the stated.

Doc nodded, "Truth be known, I wasn't in any hurry to see him anyway," he said with a slight smile under his greying moustache. "Good," Matt replied. 

Festus getting more frustrated, "We have to find them stolen thangs!" he said flailing his arms slightly.

"We'll find them," Matt growled as he scanned the site with his narrowed eyes – he was not happy at all.

"Well, you'd better do it soon," Doc said. "Schermerhorn's holding another meeting tonight and as I understand it, he's leaving town first thing in the morning," he stated.

"That's what Schermerhorn thinks," Matt growled. "I'll lock him up too, if I have to," he added.

"I'd like to see that," Festus said happily.

Matt made a face at the hill man, "I suggest we have something to eat, and begin another search this evening, while Schermerhorn is busy," the marshal said.

"That sounds like the best suggestion yet!" Festus smiled and immediately walked back to town. Doc, Matt and Newly stood looking at the deputy as he trudged his way up Front Street toward the Long Branch Saloon with the sounds of the hill man's large spurs jingle getting more faint the further he walked.

Doc ticked his head and ran his hand across his moustache. He pursed his lips and then blurted out, "Well, we can't let him go alone," Doc said and quickly left following the deputy's foot prints almost exactly.

Matt looked at Newly who merely shrugged. Without a word between then, the marshal and the deputy joined their two friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus sipped on his beer, while Matt, Doc and Newly chatted. The hill man stayed abreast of the conversation; however, he chose not to speak, just yet. Instead he was enjoying the sandwiches and beer that Miss Kitty so kindly provided.

Kitty sat next to Matt with her chin on her right hand knuckled, "You don't suppose he buried them," she offered.

Matt look over to the red head, "At this point anything is possible, but he's not leaving town until I find the stolen goods," he said sternly.

Doc chuckled slightly, "This all started when Schermerhorn told Festus about the imps," he said as he lifted his glass.

Festus' expression changed instantly, and slowly he lowered his beer glass, "Imps…" he murmured.

Doc looked at the hill man and frowned. There was all of a sudden something odd about him, "Festus?" he asked across the table.

"Imps," Festus said again.

Doc nudged Matt, who was busy talking to Kitty. He pointed at the deputy, "He's doing that again!" Doc stated.

Matt looked at Festus, "Festus, are you all right?" he asked.

Festus paused and slowly looked over to his boss, "Of course I am," he snorted. "I was jist thinking, that's all," he added.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "About what?"

Festus fidgeted slightly in his chair, "The imps," he stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that there is no such thing as imps?" Doc asked from across the table.

Festus nodded, "You said so and I believe you," he said. "But what's puzzling me, is that I get a strange feeling each time I hear about them," he stated.

Matt nodded, "That's because Schermerhorn hypnotized you," he said. "Remember I had him undo that," Matt scoffed.

Festus nodded again, "I know that too," he agreed. "But there's jist something…" his voice trailed off as he thought harder.

Matt, Doc, Kitty and Newly all exchanged looks, "I don't think he's recovered from what Schermerhorn did to him," Kitty smiled slight with amusement.

Festus sat perfectly quiet. He slowly sat his glass down and was staring forward.

"Alright, "I'm worried now," Doc stated.

"Festus?" Matt said as he waved his right hand in front of the deputy's face.

"What?" Festus snapped and shoved Matt's hand away.

"Festus, you had us worried," Kitty offered.

Festus slowly stood, "I think I know where the stolen goods are," he said with a straight face; his left eye slightly scrunched up in thought.

Again the people around the table exchanged looks. Matt slowly stood, "Festus, are you sure you are all right?"

The hill man looked the marshal in the eye, "It's all about the imps," he said with a look on his face that made the others stand up and follow him as he left the Long Branch.

Festus trudged along the boardwalk, past Wilbur Jonas, who then stepped back to allow the small group go by, "Doc? What's going on?" the store owner quickly asked the physician as he walked by.

"Festus thinks he knows where your stolen items are," the doctor shrugged. "I'm just following along to see if he's right!"

Jonas did a quick check of his store and with no customers in sight; he flipped the open sign to close and pulled the door shut before he scurried off down the street after the small group.


	28. Chapter 28

Festus, Matt, Doc and the rest of the little group stopped short of Schermerhorn's camp. "Doc?" the hill man waved his hand slightly for the physician to join him.

"What?" Doc asked abruptly.

"Which one of these here wagons had that little door?" Festus asked as he squinted into the darkening twilight.

Doc made a face, "Well I don't know," he said looking to the deputy. "I wasn't particularly paying that much attention to that," the doctor shrugged.

"Doc. Ya have to help me," Festus said turning the doctor. "I figure that is where Schermerhorn has got the things hid, dontcha see?" he pleaded.

Doc ran his hand over his chin. Matt, Jonas and Kitty were watching, "You were there too, Kitty," Doc pointed out.

Kitty made a bit of a face, "Well, ya, Doc, but I wasn't looking at the wagon!" she said with a shrug. Doc shook his head, "I paid more attention to Schermerhorn than I did the wagon," he stated. "I just remember the sign was half hidden," he said.

"You mean to say that you don't remember which wagon it was?" Festus asked.

Doc pursed his lips, "It's not so much remembering…it's that they have moved them around and it's dark," the doctor stated. "I might recognize it if I saw it again. I was only looking at the door," he said.

"Wall, then we'll look for the door," Festus said as he grabbed a lantern off a nearby post.

Matt stepped forward, "Festus, how sure are you about this?" he asked.

Festus' eyes narrow, "Just about as sure as my uncle Finny's buryin'" he stated with a tick of his head. "Uncle Finny wasn't one fer jokes. Once he was dead, he was dead!" the hill man added.

"Once?" Doc asked.

Festus turned to the doctor, "Haven't I told you about uncle Finny?" he asked as his eyebrows lifted to his hat band.

Doc was about to respond when Jonas chimed in, "Are you going to look for the wagon or not?"

Festus was about to respond when Royden Schermerhorn appeared from out of nowhere, "I see you've come back," his voice was deep with inquiry and anger.

"I told you we would be," Matt stated. "I want to know where your man has the items from the freight depot and the general store hidden," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've told you I don't know anything about that," the old man shrugged.

"Then I guess then you wouldn't mind showing us the wagon that those imps were in," Festus asked.

Schermerhorn wet his lips, "Well, of course not," he tried to smile," and motioned the group to follow. "I do realize that is was an awful trick to play on you folks," he said as he tried to humour the group.

"I think the joke will be on you," Jonas snarled under his breath from the back of the group.

"Here it is," Schermerhorn smiled and motioned with his hand in a sweeping way toward the little door.

"Is this the one?" Matt asked Festus and Doc.

"Sure looks like it, Matthew," the hill man said as he ran his hand across the letters.

"That's the one," Doc stated.

"Alright, open it," Matt ordered.

Festus looked closer as he held the lantern near, "It's locked," he said looking over to Schermerhorn.

The old man chuckled nervously, "I locked it so the imps don't get out again," he smiled weakly.

"You said thar ain't no such a thing as imps," Festus turned and growled.

"Open the lock," Matt said as he pointed to the caravan. He didn't want Festus and Schermerhorn going through the whole issues of the imps again. In fact the marshal would be very content if he never heard the word again for the rest of his life.

Schermerhorn moved slowly toward the little door, "Certainly, marshal," he said as he pulled a ring of keys from his frock coat pocket and searched via lantern light for the correct key.

The small crowd formed around the old man and the little door. Schermerhorn's hands shook as he unlocked the lock and removed it. Slowly he opened the door and everyone leaned in to look – at nothing but an empty space.

Festus could hear his heart pounding in his chest, "It has to be in there," he said sticking his hand into the empty cavern.

"Oh, this is just great!" Wilbur Jonas blurted out as he stood back. "Why did I believe this?" he flapped his hands to his sides.

"Why did any of us?" Doc scoffed.

Festus stood up and looked at the small crowd, "The things have to be there," he said in a slightly weaker voice.

Schermerhorn laughed, "I don't know what you people are talking about," he said as he relocked the little door. "Why don't you go back to town and let me get on with my show," he said as he motioned with his hands for the group to go away. "As soon as my show is over, I will be taking down the tent and bidding Dodge farewell," he growled.

The old man turned on his heels and walked away. Doc, Matt, Kitty and Jonas all exchanged looks. Festus remained staring at the caravan door – he didn't hear the little group walk away. "They have to be in there," the hill man's voice was soft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty, Matt, Doc and Jonas all leaned on the bar at the Long Branch, "I feel badly for Festus," the red-headed saloon owner said.

Doc nodded, "Me too," he said as he played with the glass in front of him. "He sure seemed certain that is where the stolen items were, and you know they could have been at some point. I mean who's to say Schermerhorn didn't move them," the doctor stated.

"Doc has a good point," Jonas chimed merrily in – his third drink was taking hold.

Matt nodded, "I wouldn't put it past Schermerhorn, that's a fact," the marshal grunted before he picked up the mug tanking a long drink of frothy beer.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jonas slurred. "He's gonna leave town with my items!"

Matt shook his head no, "He thinks he is, but I'll stop him from leaving. Once that tent is down, and packed away, I'll arrest Dawson. I doubt Schermerhorn would leave him behind because Dawson is the kind of man that would talk," he said satisfied with himself.

The familiar jingle of large Texas spurs could be hear outside of the saloon, "Festus seems to be in a hurry," Doc noted as all eyes lifted to the door.

"Matthew! Schermerhorn is leaving! He ain't taking down his tent!" the hill man thumbed over his shoulder toward the door.

"That's it!" Matt hastily stepped away from the bar, "Come on Festus. We are arresting Schermerhorn and his men," the marshal said as he quickly wove his way through several groups of men to get to the door. Within an instant, Matt and Festus were gone. Kitty, Sam, Doc and Jonas raced to the door to watch. "Come on, Jonas," Doc gently nudged the store owner, "Let's go see what happens," the physician said as he stepped out onto the boardwalk.

The two men made their way down to Schermerhorn's camp where they found Matt with his gun drawn and Schermerhorn putting up a fuss, "This is utter nonsense!" the old man complained.

"I'm holding you and your camp on suspicion of theft," Matt growled back. "Now you can make it easier on yourself if you just tell me where the stolen items are," he stated.

Schermerhorn sputtered, "I've told you before, I don't know what you are talking about," the old man said firmly.

"My foot!" Festus snorted. "And another thang, I was doing so thinkin' about that wagon of yours," he pointed. "That cubby hole was a heap deeper than it is now," he stated.

Schermerhorn's mouth dropped open, "What are you saying?" he squeaked out.

"I'm sayin' yer playing us fools!" the deputy stated. "You've got those items in there and they are behind a faults wall, ain't they?" he said as his left eye scrunched up.

Doc looked at Jonas, "Festus is right! That box was deeper," he said before he walked toward Matt, "Festus is right, Matt! I remember the box being deeper too!" he stated with a quick hand across his moustache.

Schermerhorn sighed, "I was so close," he muttered to himself. "Damn nosey people," he cursed.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"You have a town full of nosey people!" Schermerhorn bellowed.

Matt slid his gun back into his holster and walked toward the caravan, "Open the door again," he ordered.

Schermerhorn looked like he was ready to bolt, "I'll go easy on you if you give back the items you and your men stole," the marshal stated. Schermerhorn's shoulders sagged and he reluctantly joined the marshal at the caravan to open the door, "If you think that I was able to make a living from having shows like that and selling that tonic, you'd be dead wrong," the old man stated as he unlocked the door again. This time Matt stuck his hand into the box and felt the back wall give as he pushed on his.

Festus held the lantern while also keeping his eye on Schermerhorn. The rest of the reverend's troop watched on and they talked amongst themselves, for only a few knew how he really made his money.

Matt pulled a canvas bag out and slowly opened it. The lantern light glistened off the gold watched and bangles from Jonas' store. Matt nodded, "Good work, Festus," he smiled.

"Alright, Schermerhorn, you and your gang of thieves get over to the jail house now," Matt ordered. "The rest of you get that tent down and packed away," he motioned.

Schermerhorn motioned toward Cedric, Miguel and Casper and the three men joined their boss as they headed up the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt paused at his desk and read the telegraph he just received. The marshal nodded, "I suspected as much," he said to himself.

The door to the jail house opened and a bleary-eyed store owner stood in the entrance. "Good morning, Jonas," Matt smiled.

Jonas winced, "Good morning, marshal," he said placing his right hand to his temple.

"What brings you here?" Matt inquired.

"I was hoping to get my merchandise back," the store owner stated.

Matt shook his head no, "Not just yet."

"What?" Jonas sputtered and moved further into the room.

"It seems Mr Schermerhorn, or I should say Mr Turpin, has had a long string of such conduct," he said holding up the telegram. I need your merchandise as evidence," Matt walked toward the store owner. "I have a message in to Judge Brooker and he'll be here in a few days," he stated.

"Well, at least we can close the chapter on this one," Jonas sighed.

"Schermerhorn, or I mean Turpin and his men will get what's coming to them," Matt assured the store owner.

"I guess we own this to Festus," Jonas smiled.

"We do. But if I were you I wouldn't tell him that, just yet. It will go straight to his head," Matt chuckled.

Jonas laughed, which hurt his pounding head, but it didn't matter; Matt was right and he was going to get his merchandise back at some point. The store owner held his head and left the jail house, still laughing at what the marshal said. Matt nodded, "Sometimes, Festus, you surprise me," he said to himself as he looked back down at the telegram. He chuckled.


End file.
